


October Writing Challenge

by KellCavs



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Red Plague (The Arcana), Slow Burn, The Lazaret (The Arcana), but yall know that already, how the apprentice got her groove back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: So I'm pushing myself to do the 2019 October Writing Prompt challenge. I've never done this before and I'm excited!Will eventually follow the events of the story.





	1. Burial

** Day 1: Burial  **

Tears poured from Asra's lavender eyes as his fingers dragged through jagged ash and earth. Blood mixed in with black soot and stuck under his nails and stung the cuts. Mud caked his arms up to his elbows and stained the sleeves of his travelling cloak, which he hadnt bothered to remove.

_This is all my fault_, the magician thought. I should have stayed.

Finally, after what felt like hours of raking through ashes, his fingers brushed something so smooth and so undeniably her that it brought tears to his eyes.

Tears washed away grime on his cheeks and joined with the rain that began to fall all around him. Magic radiated, though faint, from the small pile of charred black bones buried shallowly in the forest. All that was left of her, of his Myrna.

A shoddy, hasty burial to prevent further spread of disease to those living only miles away. No one to mourn at her grave, no funeral, no flowers... Gods, did she get any of the common last rights? Prayers?

_Did she die alone?_ he wondered fearfully, clutching the bones to his chest.

Thunder roared above him as he let out an anguished scream. He beat a bloody fist on the ground, sending mud and soot flying and staining his robes and hair. The magic in the blackened bones was drifting, but there was some part of it that lingered, like the quick-growing ivy in the garden that she loved so much - the kind that grew along the shop wall, creeping into the stones, the kind that would wind around your ankles and wrists if you napped too long outside.

Her magic clung to his finger tips and brushed against his lips, as if in a distant, final kiss to him.

_I don't have much time_, he thought.

Swiftly, Asra gathered all of the bones from the earth into a pile and wrapped them in her favorite silk scarf and stole away into the boat stashed hastily under the bushes.

"I'll bring you back, Myrna," he whispered as he sailed across the water back to Vesuvia. "I swear I'll make this right."

For years after, Asra had horrible nightmares about his sweet, gentle Myrna, his partner in crime, buried alive beneath the ashes of the Lazaret. He knew she was long dead when they tossed her burned body in that shallow grave, but her muffled screams filled his nightmares nonetheless.


	2. Look-a-like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrna sees a familiar face.

**Day 2: Look-a-like **

It had been two months since Myrna came back. She was awake, and was now able to stumble to the window of the bedroom upstairs to look outside. She hadn't spoken, her angelic voice hasn't sung the sweet folk songs she once loved so much.

One day, Asra helped her venture to the kitchen so she could sit at a chair instead of the bed. It broke up the monotony of her state. It almost made things feel normal.

A few days later, Myrna wandered into the back garden alone. She plodded barefoot onto the cobblestone and plopped down beneath the plum tree next to the well. She peered in, for she knew this was were the water for her baths came from. Baths meant Asra. Water was also for cooking, which also meant Asra.

Myrna looked into the well, expecting to find the white-haired magician who cared for her, but instead she saw a girl looking up at her from the bottom of the well.

The girl had short black hair, that was slowly growing back after being cut down to the scalp. Her skin was a little darker than Asra's, it looked, and from this far, she couldn't see the color of the girl's eyes. Myrna knew to wave at people she saw from her window upstairs, so she raised her arm to greet the girl. And she waved back! Myrna smiled and lifted her other arm to wave more excitedly at her new friend - and almost toppled into the well.

A strong grip at the back of her nightgown hoisted Myrna back to a sitting position on the ground. Myrna yelped and looked around for who had grabbed her.

Asra was crouched beside her, shaking slightly.

"Myrna," he said softly, "What were you doing?"

Myrna excitedly pointed at the well, trying to explain herself. Asra sighed and tried to collect himself so he wouldn't frighten her.

He peaked in the well to see if perhaps a baby bird or small animal had fallen in. He'd have to rescue it, of course. Dead animals in the water supply was never a good thing to have.

Instead, he saw his reflection. His reflection was then joined by Myrna's as she peered over the lip of the well. He looked over at her and a slow smile spread across his face. It was the first time he genuinely smiled in months - and it felt good.

"Myrna," he chuckled, "There's no girl trapped in the well. That's you. That's your reflection - see? There's mine too." Asra waved down into the water and made a funny face, which caused Myrna to laugh.

She waved her hand hesitantly and laughed again. Asra looked over at her again as she touched the features of her face, her eyes never blinking as she watched her reflection.

"Your hair used to be longer," he said as she rubbed the flat of her hand on the top of her head, scrubbing at the fine hairs there.

Myrna tore her eyes away from the water and reached out to tousel Asra's fluffy white hair, and a knowing smile spread across her lips.

Faust slithered out of Asra's pocket and wound herself around his wrist.

_Smile!_ she cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed yesterday so you get two in one day. 
> 
> I miiiight go back to edit these at a later date.
> 
> If there's something specific you want to see, let me know! Message me either here or on my Tumblr, @smarchit


	3. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra receives a nighttime visitor.

**Day 3: Distrust**

"Asra!" a voice hissed from the garden. It was three in the morning, about six months after Myrna woke up.

Asra was awake, unable to sleep for one reason or another. He was in the kitchen, drinking tea and pouring over a book, wishing sleep would come.

"Asra!" came the voice again, a little more urgent this time.

The magician sighed and pushed the chair away from the table before he made his way out to the back garden.

Usually, night time visitors consisted of a different crowd than the daytime shop guests. Night brought along wives looking for ways to change her nasty husband's ways by one way or another, unwed women looking to take care of her... problem. All things which Asra was happy to oblige.

Night time visitors rarely were murderers. Or fugitives.

Tonight was that rare occasion.

"Julian," Asra said, sounding a little more cold than he intended. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

"I believe it's customary to invite your guests in for tea," Julian said with a small smile.

"You're not an ordinary guest," Asra replied, looking him up and down. He noted Julian seemed thinner than he had been last time he was in the back garden, more drawn in the face. Tired looking.

"Asra, please," he sighed. "Haven't I apologized enough?"

"I don't think you can ever apologize enough for what you did."

Julian blinked and snapped his mouth shut.

"You know it wasn't my fault, right? I didn't know she was---"

"You're a _doctor!_" Asra spat, the word coming out as though it were something foul in his mouth. "You should have known!"

"I wasn't the only doctor there," Julian said, crossing his arms and looking ashamed of himself.

"You promised you would care for her!" Asra nearly shouted. He grimaced as he looked up at the bedroom window. It was open, and Myrna hadn't been a heavy sleeper since he brought her back. She'd have heard them.

After a moment of heavy silence, Julian looked at Asra again.

"Does she remember... Us?" he whispered, voice wavering. "Does she remember anything?"

"I restored as much as I could. I won't know until she starts to talk."

Julian nodded and looked down at the ground. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"I told her that we were going to leave Vesuvia," the doctor said.

"Too little, too late," Asra grumbled as he leaned against the side of the house.

"Asra, don't forget, I love her too."

"And they say romance is dead."

Julian sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He lifted the patch to scrub tiredness from the corners.

"I have something that I can give you for that," Asra said after another moment, trying to break up the tension.

"What is it? Something to make me go blind?"

"Ilya, I'm not cruel. Let me help. Come inside."

"I actually have to go. My ship's leaving soon."

"Are you coming back?"

"Maybe. Depends."

Asra sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Julian turned to go.

"Did you actually kill Lucio?" he asked softly.

Julian was currently attempting to scale the garden wall so he could get out.

"No," he said, jumping down and brushing off the front of his shirt. "I wish I did though. He deserved it."

Asra nodded. "He did. I'm glad I did what I did too."

Julian smiled slightly and turned to climb back up over the wall. He braced his foot on a large pot and started to hoist himself up.

"There's a gate right there," Asra pointed out.

"Yes, but this is for my dramatic escape. Goodbye, Asra."

"Bye, Jules," he said, shaking his head slightly as he watched the redhead disappear over the side of the fence.

Asra waited a few moments before going back inside. He dumped his tea and put the book away before he went back upstairs, hoping Myrna was still asleep.

She was lying on her belly, nightgown tangled around her legs. Her dark hair now curled about her ears and would be an absolute bird's nest in the morning. The blanket had been tossed to the floor and Asra hoped she hadn't had another nightmare while he wasn't there.

Faust was curled up on the pillow beside her, sound asleep.

Asra knew Faust wouldn't let Myrna deal with bad dreams alone.

He crawled into bed beside her and sighed before he drifted off, finally, to sleep.

\---

Across the street, hidden in the shadows, Julian Devorak, doctor, murderer, fugitive, watched the candle light in the upstairs bedroom go out. He turned and ran off towards the docks, guilt heavy on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A heart's a heavy burden."  
\--
> 
> Have anything in particular you wanna see me do with this writing challenge? Let me know! Send me a message on my Tumblr, @smarchit


	4. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra discovers a draw back to resurrection.

**Day 4: Scream**

Thirteen months since the Red Plague swept the city. Thirteen months since Death visited every home in Vesuvia, leaving no family untouched. The worst disease in the city's history, some were calling it.

_I hope it doesn't come back, _many prayed.

It had been twelve months since Myrna woke up. Twelve long months of trials and tribulations. Twelve months of progress and healing.

She was almost carrying on conversations, the little chatterbox. Asra was surprised at how well she picked up speaking again. It was certainly easier than teaching her to walk again.

_Like a baby deer, _he would often think as he watched her wobble around the shop and back garden on her unsure, unsteady legs.

Right now, Asra was attempting to figure out what all was retained. How much memory did she have left over? How much magical knowledge? Did she remember him? Did she remember Julian? _Did she remember dying?_

The thought of that made Asra lie awake at night. He would watch her sleep, hoping no nightmares would wake her. In the day, they would sit at the kitchen table, and between customers, Asra would tell her stories or teach her small simple spells.

It was all working just fine until Myrna tried to start remembering things on her own.

Asra was helping an older woman look for an herb that would help her sister's aging heart, to which the magician recommended a low dose of foxglove in her morning tea, when there was a loud thud and Myrna began to scream from the kitchen.

He hastily ushered the woman from the shop, saying he trusted her to pay him later, and locked the door behind her. He ran to the kitchen and found Myrna on the floor.

She was curled up under the table, her eyes squeezed shut, hands tugging at her hair, which now was brushing against her shoulders.

"Myrna! Myrna, what's wrong?!" Asra asked, moving the table out of the way. He lifted her off the ground into a sitting position.

"It hurts!" she shouted, yanking at her hair and ears.

"What hurts! Did you fall?" Asra frantically began to search her for bumps and bruises.

Myrna only screamed louder, tears pouring down her face.

Asra held her, trying to comfort her as she cried.

"It's okay," he soothed as she quieted down. It was of little comfort - she'd screamed herself hoarse.

Asra held a hand to her forehead and grimaced at the feeling.

She was having intense headaches. It was a wonder she didn't pass out from them.

_But why?_ he wondered. _What happened? It was going so well..._

Asra sat her in one of the kitchen chairs and made her a cup of tea. He put a few drops of a sleeping tonic before he set it in front of her.

It was then he noticed the book in front of her.

_Stratnoya-Giroux __Family Tree - Mirtle Stratnoya__. _Asra paled. Mirtle was Myrna's aunt, the woman who owned the shop before the two of them did.

_Was Myrna trying to remember things on her own? This could prove disastrous_ _. _

She was still sobbing into her teacup as Asra put the book back on the shelf. He sat down beside her and urged her to take at least a few sips of tea to calm herself down.

It wasn't long until she was struggling to keep her head up at the table.

Asra bit his lip in worry and carried her upstairs, her head leaning against his chest.

He tucked her into bed and took a deep breath as he studied her gentle features. There were broken blood vessels in her cheeks from her fit. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. For her sake, anyway.

With a heavy heart and tears in his eyes, Asra passed his hand over Myrna's face as she slept, erasing all her memories, all the progress she'd made over the past few weeks.

The tension eased from her brow as she slept and Asra, devastated that he had lost her again, went downstairs to figure out a way to fix all of this.

Over the next few months, it happened again and again and Asra was forced to wipe her memories every time.

She was getting better though, he thought.

Myrna was learning her limits, physically, mentally, and magically. More progress was being made daily, and the bad headaches were growing few and far between.

Asra would only have to wipe the day's memories from her mind, rather than starting from scratch every time.

Myrna's headaches subsided into little more than a common nuisance that could be cured with tea and a nap. Asra was grateful he would never see her in that much agony again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, when this is all over and done with, I'm going to go back to edit this.
> 
> Have something you'd like to see? Message me here or on Tumblr, @smarchit


	5. Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Myrna's birthday.

Day 5: Night Sky

"Happy birthday, Myrna," Asra said with a smile as he passed her a little brown package tied with a green ribbon.

Myrna smiled at him. She didn't remember her birthday, and she knew better than to try to remember it herself. But she trusted Asra to have given her the right date.

And what a warm date it was. Even the insects seem to have been hiding from the heat today.

It had been fifteen months since Myrna came back. She was walking, talking, and cooking. She was able to go to the market by herself and buy food.

Asra was even able to go on day trips and leave Myrna to watch the shop in his absence.

In a sense, things were normal.

A cloud still hung over Vesuvia. Countess Nadia was absent - she had all but disappeared since the death of her husband. Some businesses still hadn't sprung back after the plague. The south districts had fallen into disrepair in the meantime. And on especially hot and windy days, the acrid stench of smoke still blew in from the Lazaret.

Asra kept the house shuttered on those days.

But today was a special day.

August the fourth. Myrna's birthday. It was a beautiful summer day. The sun shone and it was warm, just how she liked it.

Asra had surprised her by letting her sleep in, and he had brought her breakfast in bed - poached eggs with seed bread. Lunch and tea were simple enough. Small bites here and there between customers and well-wishes from neighbors on the special day.

Dinner was of course, Myrna's favorite - roasted hen and sage gravy with rosemary potatoes. Asra went to the baker and got her the pumpkin bread she had grown fond of since she woke up. When the baker found out was her birthday, he insisted Asra just take it.

Now that the dishes were cleared and the fire salamander fed the remains, Asra had presented Myrna with the little box.

She gasped when she opened the paper.

Inside was a forest green ribbon with a pale moonshine gem dangling from the front.

"It's a necklace," Asra said, looking excited. "I remember a few months back we went to the market together and you couldn't keep your eyes off of it. It's so beautiful, isn't it, Myrna?"

She nodded and touched her fingers to the stone, in awe of it.

"Here, I'll help you put it on," he said taking the ribbon from her. He gathered her hair, now at her collar bone, and gently tied the fasteners around her neck so that the gem sat in the hollow of her throat.

"Asra!" she squealed, "Oh, I love it! I love it so much! Thank you!"

He beamed and seemed rather proud of himself as he watched her touch the jewel on her neck.

Myrna lept from the table and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"It's perfect," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Asra."

"It looks lovely on you, Myrna," he said.

She blushed slightly and turned her head to avoid his gaze.

"There's another thing too," he murmured after a moment.

"There's more!" she gasped.

Asra nodded. "Yes, but we need to hurry. It'll be starting soon."

The magician grabbed her hand and ran upstairs with her. He led her up the little ladder to the roof and shut the door behind them.

Asra had set up a little blanket and pillows for lounging. There was a kettle full of sweet mint tea, and candles, which were lit with a gentle wave of the hand.

"What's all this about, Asra?" Myrna asked, looking around.

"You'll see. Give it a few more minutes."

Asra sat and beckoned her to join him, to which she happily obliged.

Myrna looked up at the sky as Asra pointed out the major stars and constellations. He regaled her with the stories behind them, making her laugh with delight.

A few moments after the moon disappeared behind the palace, red and green lights exploded across the sky with an explosion.

Myrna gave a surprised about and then gasped as more colors joined in.

Pinks, blues, reds streaking in front of her eyes. The noise was deafening, but she didn't care. They were absolutely beautiful...

"What is this!" Myrna shouted through her laughter.

"Fireworks," Asra explained. "For you... Happy birthday, Myrna."

Myrna smiled and turned to kiss him again, her lips pressed chastely against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to see? Message me here or on my Tumblr, @smarchit


	6. Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going back in time here, y'all.

**Day 6: Pact**

The streets were dark and silent. No one was out of the house. Rain poured into what seemed like every crack in every roof in the city. It had been raining for an entire week and it was unseasonably cold for the time of year. A far cry from the city streets a few years before. 

Two years ago was the last masquerade in Vesuvia. It was elegant, extravagant, and wonderful. No expense was spared, of course. It was Lucio's party, after all, and present or not, the host was not one to hold back on showing off his wealth.

It was the grandest party Vesuvia had seen since the marriage of Count Lucio and Countess Nadia.

The entire city had been invited to share in the opulence for the evening. An entire evening to forget the Red Plague and celebrate the city. 

And Lucio was not present.

He was in his bedroom, weak with fever and plague, ill beyond recovery, it seemed. Of course, none of the party goers were aware that their count lay dying upstairs. 

Doctors and various courtiers had been in and out of his chambers all evening, coming and going with food and medicine and updates on the revelry below. 

There was a lull in the amount of food brought to Lucio's room and he was going to throw the nearest candle stick at the next servant to walk through that damn door.

Except no servant came. No doctor, no courtiers.

The air around him grew hot and humid and the very color seemed to drain from the walls.

Lucio sat up in bed with a bit of a struggle and swung his legs over the side of the grand canopy bed.

"Mercedes!" he barked, "Melchior! Come here, sweet babies!"

The two pure white hounds didn't even bark for their master. They didn't come into his chamber. The very air around him became stale and deathly still.

Lucio sighed and knocked a tray of food to the floor in frustration. He would laugh at the servant who had to scrub currant jam from the carpets later. It would make him feel a little better.

"This is stupid!" Lucio whined, "I can't even go to my own party! That stupid doctor promised I would be better in time!"

"He never promised anything," came a low voice from the hallway. "You were under the illusion that the threat of execution by Scourge would be enough incentive for a cure to be found."

"Who are you?" Lucio demanded. "I'll have you know, you're a long way from the party. If it's your count you've come to see, then welcome."

A deep chuckle echoed through the room and the doorway was filled with shadow as someone stepped in.

"Perhaps I have come to see the Count," the figure said, sounding amused.

"Well take a good look," he grumbled, throwing his arms up. "Here's your beloved count. Don't I look pathetic?"

"Oh, Lucio, you always look pathetic. All you humans do."

Lucio's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

The figure stepped into the light. He was in flowing white and red robes, trimmed with gold and black. But the figure had the head of a goat. His onyx horns curled up towards the ceiling and his mouth was curled into an amused smile.

"Lucio," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible!" the Count whined. He flopped down to sit on the bed with a huff. He crossed his arms and sighed. "I can't even go to my own party!"

The figure only chuckled and nodded for him to continue.

"All my life I just wanted what was best for me. My idiot parents couldn't give me enough. And I had to put in all this work to get where I am! And now look at me! Sick in bed while all those pathetic little people down there enjoy my wealth without me."

The goat man sighed, as if he understood.

"Lucio, that's why I've come here," he said. "To help you. I make it my business to come to desperate people. And you seem to be at wit's end here."

Lucio gave a dramatic sigh. "You don't even know the _half _of it!"

The man chuckled. "If you help me with something, Lucio, I will be happy to assist you. What is it you desire most?"

"Revenge."

The figure laughed. The sound reverberated in Lucio's bones and he involuntarily shuddered.

"I can make that happen," he said. "Just listen very carefully to these instructions."

Lucio clung to every word like he was a child learning some terrible secret.

Once the goat man had finished, Lucio grinned wickedly.

"That's all? Psh, easy."

"Do not be so quick to make a deal with me, Lucio. Many find it difficult to make good on their end once I fulfil their desires."

"I won't let you down."

The figure chuckled and stood up.

"A week from tonight, Lucio."

"A week? Done."

The man raised a brow and quirked his lips into a smile.

"Be quick about it, Lucio. I don't like to be kept waiting for very long."

The figure turned to the door without glancing at him.

"Wait, uh... What is your name? I try to make it a point to know who's working for me."

The man laughed. "For you? Oh, dear. I think you're confused. I don't work for you, Lucio. You work for me."

Lucio groaned. "Ugh, whatever. What's your name?"

"I have gone by many names," he said. "Most recently, you've taken to calling me the Devil. It's not the worst, but certainly not the most creative, I suppose."

Then the room was empty. The intense heat had vanished and color returned to the walls.

Lucio was in shock. And then a slow smile spread across his face. Finally, he could have his revenge on those who had wronged him... And there were plenty.

Mercedes and Melchior bounded into the room, excited to have their master up and out of bed.

One week, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was. Bad. 
> 
> I kinda beat up the canon just a wee but oh well. My city now.


	7. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrna receives a visitor.

**Day 7: Visitor**

Myrna was humming happily to herself as she bustled around the shop. She was dusting some jars on the shelf when the bell on the front door jingled happily, announcing the arrival of a customer.

"One moment please!" Myrna called, tucking the duster into her skirt. She wiped her hands on a towel and went to greet the customer, smoothing down her skirts as she went.

The small front room of the shop was nearly taken up by one man, hulking and scowling at her as she emerged from the back room. Myrna had never seen him before. Surely she hadn't. She'd remember such a large man. A growing familiarity rose in her chest that she couldn't place no matter how hard he tried.It frustrated her that she couldn't put a finger on it.

But Myrna just smiled and approached him anyway.

"Hi," she said brightly, "So sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Myrna. What can I help you with?"

The man was silent for a minute, and he avoided her gaze the whole time. He chose to look anywhere but at her.

"Where's Asra?" he finally asked.

"Oh, um, I'm afraid my master has important business to attend to this morning. Perhaps there's something I can assist you with?"

Another pause.

"No."

"Are you sure? He did teach me everything I know."

The man's eyes bore into the wall above Myrna's head.

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"Well, sir, if you just want to look around, go ahead. If you need help, just ask, alright?"

"Just needed to talk to Asra."

"I'm not sure when he'll be back, sir. But if you want to leave a message, I'll be happy to give it to him."

Myrna had barely finished her sentence when the giant man jammed a letter into her hands.

"Just set that somewhere Asra will see it," he said, his cheeks flushing a bit. His scowl deepened and he adjusted the burlap sack in his arms.

"That looks heavy," Myrna said softly. "Would you like to rest for a moment? I can make some tea. What's your favorite?"

There was an incredibly long pause before the man frowned again.

"No."

"Alright," she said. "That's fine."

Myrna got the sinking feeling that this man hated her for some reason. Some of the townsfolk were wary of her and Asra, claiming they didn't trust witches, but no one had ever been hostile outright towards them. Not yet, in any case.

This man wasn't hostile... He just seemed uncomfortable. Whether it was from being around Myrna or just the shop in general, he looked like he wanted to bolt at any given moment.

The man glared at her and she offered a sweet smile in return.

"What's your name, by the way?" she asked. "I try to get acquainted with all my customers."

"I'm not a customer," he grumbled, shifting on his feet.

"Well, you clearly know Asra," she said. "That should be enough at least, right?"

There was another long pause when the man contemplated the whole situation. His eyes, the deepest green Myrna had ever seen in someone's eyes, flickered back and forth nervously around the shop.

Myrna thought he wasn't going to answer but finally, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Muriel, are you making friends?"

Asra had arrived back home. He had a mischievous grin on his face, eyes twinkling happily as he watched the two in the shop.

"No."

He threw his head back and laughed, the tinkling sound filling the shop. Asra removed his hat and shook rain drops from the rim before placing it on the hat rack at the door.

Myrna liked when Asra laughed. His eyes crinkled shut and his whole face lit up with joy, no matter the situation.

The man in black didn't seem to find it amusing, unfortunately.

"There's a letter for you," Muriel grumbled, his eyes cast downwards.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Asra sighed wistfully as he unbuttoned his cloak.

Muriel nodded once.

Asra smiled. "I'll be up tomorrow, Muriel, alright? After lunch sound good?"

Muriel bristled, his eyes going wide.

"They'll be fine for one more night. I promise," he said.

Myrna's brows knitted together. Asra was being more cryptic than usual.

"Fine," Muriel muttered as he pulled his hood up.

He cast a long glance at Myrna, who felt as though he was staring into her soul, before shooting a final look at Asra and backing out of the shop.

Asra turned to Myrna and offered a kind smile as he watched recognition fade from her pale blue eyes as the door slammed shut.

"Shall I make a cup of tea?" he offered, breaking a silence that Myrna didn't realize was there. Asra set his bag on the table and pulled a chair out for her.

Myrna nodded and sat down at her chair. She watched her master putter about, humming some tune as he busied himself.

Faust slithered out of Asra's bag and rested her head on Myrna's arm.

_Squeeze! _she cried happily.

Myrna chuckled. "Yes, yes, go ahead, Faust."

The snake gently wound herself around Myrna's arm, making the young woman laugh.

Asra smiled a bit, trying to hide the sadness from his eyes as he poured her tea.

Outside the shop, the man they called Muriel took one last glance into the kitchen window before stalking off into the misty streets, not caring if be bumped into people. They wouldn't remember him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! If you notice any glaring grammatical errors, please let me know!
> 
> Questions? Prompt ideas? Other did requests? Pop on over to my Tumblr, @smarchit
> 
> Oh, and please leave a comment! I love mail!


	8. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrna has a dream and meets someone very peculiar.

**Day 8: Memory**

_Floating_ _. I'm floating._

"Ilya," Myrna called, "Where do you want these jars?"

"Oh, on that shelf, love, would you?"

_Voices in the darkness._

The scene fades in from black.

Myrna sees herself perched on a table, precariously balanced on tiptoes as she places two heavy jars onto a high shelf that the other man in the room could have reached with ease.

She then turns to face the man and smiles at him fondly.

"I should call you Little Myrna," the taller man laughed as he touseled her hair before helping her down from the table.

"Ilya," Myrna saw herself scolded, though it didn't sound mad. She was smiling.

"Little My?" he offered, dodging her hand as it shot out to swat him.

"Keep trying, you gangly weirdo," she chuckled.

"Oh, you wound me!" He draped himself over a wooden chair and threw his hand over his forehead.

"Julian! Myrna!" a voice barked from upstairs. "I thought you were working!" The door slammed shut and faintly, a key could be heard locking.

Myrna turned and watched herself and the one called Julian dissolve into giggles.

Myrna, even in whatever state she was in - she figured this must be a dream - recognized the man in her dreams.

Doctor Julian Devorak. A fugitive. Wanted for the murder of Count Lucio.

She watched in horror as Julian threw his arm around the other Myrna and kissed her temple lovingly.

"We should clean up," he suggested, looking around at the mess on the table.

Myrna wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, but there's _leeches _in there," she groaned.

"Dont think of them as just leeches!" Julian laughed. "Think of them like... Tiny scientists. Sucking away in the face of unending tragedy."

"That's disgusting," she groaned. "Don't phrase it like that."

A wicked grin split across Julian's face as he held up a wriggling black leech, bloated with blood.

"Say thank you to the savior of Vesuvia, dearest Myrna!" Julian cooed.

"Yeah, well, you can clean them up," she laughed, starting to neatly stack papers.

Julian turned the leech in his fingers and shrugged at it.

"Look, buddy, I'm trying here. I can't win her over."

Myrna rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What's that? I should take Myrna out for drinks and dinner? You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, Mr. Leech."

Julian tossed the leech in a metal box and crossed the wide room in a few long strides to where Myrna was stacking books on a shelf.

He slid up beside her and braced himself against the wall with a gloved hand.

"The leech told me to take you on a date," he said, giving her a grin.

"You're only doing it because the leech asked you?"

Julian blushed. "Uh... N-no. I-I was just. Uh..."

Myrna laughed. "Jules, I'm kidding." She patted him on the arm and finished stacking the books.

"So you'll go for dinner?"

"Just dinner?" she hummed, raising a brow.

"Well," he drawled, "We'll see where the night takes us, Myrna!"

Myrna rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least let me change," she said. "I don't want to go out on the town in a doctor's uniform."

"You don't think it looks good?" Julian asked, giving a dramatic twirl.

"You know, as good as you make it look, it really isn't working for me."

Myrna went to change behind a curtain in the corner.

When she emerged, she was in her normal clothes. Hand in hand, she and Julian bounded up the steps and out the door, laughing the entire time.

In her semi-conscious dream state, Myrna was nauseous. Her head spun and she reeled back into a table.

_But this is just a dream,_ she told herself. _Just a dream. I've never met that man in my life! He's a murderer!_

**But how do you know that?** a voice came from the corner.

_Because Asra would have told me._

**Can you be so sure of that?**

_Asra wouldn't lie to me._

**You never asked him. He's not technically lying.**

Myrna gave a shout as ribbons the color of blood lurched out of the corners at her, winding around her legs. They yanked her to the floor, pulling her harder as she tried to get away.

Suddenly, the ribbons gave a tremendous pull and Myrna was upside down by her ankles. No, just one ankle. The other was wound tight against her thigh, her arms bound behind her back.

"Let me go!" Myrna screamed, fighting as the ribbons got tighter and tighter.

"Myrna? Myrna, wake up! Please wake up!"

The ribbons dissolved into nothing as Myrna tore herself through the black sea before her.

"Please! Wake up," Asra begged, gently shaking her.

Myrna woke with a start. She looked around and took in the familiar bedroom she and Asra shared above the shop.

"Myrna?" he asked, smoothing down her hair.

"Asra?" she breathed. "How...? What?"

"It was just a dream, Myrna," he said. "You fell out of bed."

Myrna sat up. Her legs were tangled in the sheets, one leg still in bed, the other stuck tight to her thigh.

"Did you have another bad dream?" he asked, helping her untangle her legs.

She shook her head.

"No... Just weird," she said.

Asra nodded. "Most dreams are."

"Can dreams be memories?" she asked.

"Sometimes. Most times they are nonsense."

"Oh..." Myrna studied his face for a moment, noting only concern.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and stood up, thinking it better to not discuss her dream with Asra just yet.

"Let's just go back to bed," she said, climbing back in to their warm bed.

Asra hesitated for a moment before he got back into bed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely put a reference to... Something in here. Damned if I remember what it is.
> 
> As always, my Tumblr is @smarchit 
> 
> Leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it!


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra has a horrible dream and hears a warning.

Day 9: Nightmare

_Myrna! _Asra called through the black void of sleep.

His voice echoed around him and he tried to squint to see something - anything - around him.

_Myrna, where are you!_

"You could have saved her," hissed a voice from the shadows.

"Could have saved them both!" came another.

"Killer! Murderer!" screamed a third voice.

_What? What is this place? Where am I?_

"Myrna!" Asra cried, finally finding his voice.

"She can't hear you!" the first voice whispered, sounding much closer than before.

A picture began to form in front of Asra's eyes. No, not a picture, he realized, a scene.

Asra saw Myrna before him, in a doctor's uniform, a simple mask over her mouth, walking down the rows of cots lined up in one of the hundreds of makeshift hospitals around Vesuvia.

She was carrying a bucket, distributing water to patients with a ladle in her hand. A patient coughed, bloody phlegm streaked with puss ran down their chin and bed clothes.

Myrna pulled a stained cloth from her pocket and wiped their mouth before giving them a spoonful of water and moving onto the next bed in line.

Asra watched her, watched stretchers be brought in, bodies taken out of beds, and new patients put into those beds moments later.

He saw Julian making his own rounds, occasionally lifting his beaked mask to examine a patient closer.

Neither Myrna nor Julian noticed the creeping red that skittered along the walls, turning bricks, beds, and bodies blood red. Patients withered and died in its wake, their screams snuffed out in one instant.

Asra opened his mouth to scream, to get their attention, something to make them aware of what was happening.

"Jules, there's a patient out of bed!" Myrna cried.

Asra whipped around to see who it was, but when he turned back, Myrna and Julian were staring at him. They advanced towards him and he took off running.

It didn't take long for them to catch him. Asra felt like he was running through water and he tripped over a body covered with a white sheet.

Julian dragged him back to bed and Myrna tucked him back in.

Asra suddenly felt very tired.

"It's going to be okay," Myrna soothed, smoothing his hair back.

"What's going on?" he asked, reaching up to grab one of her gloved hands.

"It's the plague," she said softly, "It'll be alright. Just go to sleep, okay?"

_The plague? No!_

Asra shook his head and tried to sit up, only to be shoved back down by Myrna.

She ripped off her protective goggles, revealing bloody scleras, the infection creeping down her cheeks under her skin as the plague made its way into her bloodstream.

"It's payback!" she screamed.

"What? Myrna, no!" Asra cried, trying to throw her off.

"You left me to die! You could have saved me!"

"You chose to stay!" he said, his voice cracking.

"You left me! You **left me!**"

The voice that came out of Myrna's mouth wasn't her own and she straddled his waist, trying to claw at his face and she let out a horrible, agonizing scream.

A ghoulish figure appeared behind Myrna, a wicked grin plastered onto his pale face. _Count Lucio._

"Well, this is just a treat isn't it?" Lucio purred, leaning against the bed. He was sick with fever, shirt stuck with sweat to his body. His hair was dirty and slicked back, eyes the same blood red as Myrna's.

"You know, all this was your fault, Asra," Lucio said, examining the claws of his metal hand.

"It wasn't," he coughed weakly.

"I mean if you want to be in denial, that's fine," he continued. "But Myrna didn't have to die. We were gonna blame Julian originally, but I kind of like this better."

"Stop it," Asra cried, shaking his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block them out.

**Asra...**

_There was that voice again._

**Change is coming, Asra. The end of all this... Welcome it.**

Asra was unnerved that he couldn't place the voice. He'd never heard it before. He knew it was one of the Arcana. But which one? And why?

When Asra opened his eyes, he was standing on a beach. Black sand stained his shoes and the sick-sweet stench of death lingered in his nostrils. The air was unbearably warm, like he was standing too close to the lantern on a warm night.

"The Lazaret?" Asra asked as he looked around.

He frowned and began to walk, hoping to find a boat to take him to shore.

A faint red fog rose up through the trees as he walked.

Asra could see figures that appeared in the mist before him. They shambled towards him, crying out in pain.

He tried to run past them, turning on his heels to sprint away when something grabbed his ankle and he tripped and fell on his face.

A burned corpse drug itself out of the ground and crawled towards where Asra lay.

"Asra," it hissed, pressing its face against his cheek.

Asra let out a choked sob. He knew that voice...

"Myrna!" he cried, trying to shove her off. "Stop! Stop, this isn't real! It's not real!"

"You did this..." she screamed. "You! You did this!"

"No!" he sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

"You! You let me die!"

"Stop!"

"Wake up! Wake up! _Wake up!_"

Asra woke with a shout and sat straight up in bed. He looked around wildly, his hands up over his face to shield himself.

"Asra!" Myrna said, looking at him. Tears were in her pale blue eyes and she was kneeling in bed beside him. "It's okay. It was a nightmare. It's over..."

He looked around and then sighed and wiped a hand down his face. He was drenched in sweat and his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest.

"You're safe," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Asra wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

He took even breaths, slowly bringing himself back to reality.

Myrna smelled like herself - jasmine and faint hints of patchouli. She didn't smell like scorched flesh or sickness or death...

"You're okay," she soothed. A few minutes later, she began to sing a soft lullaby, one she'd picked up from Asra the year or two prior.

Asra leaned against her and let her soft voice soothe him back to sleep.

**It's coming... Soon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually enjoy writing these. The few arcana I write for have been fun!
> 
> Plz leave a comment. Validate me - I reqire nourishment


	10. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years, Countess Nadia finally wakes up.

**Day 10: Disaster**

"...the princess looked out her window at the land around her tower - never before had she seen such beauty, such wild wilderness!"

Across the city from the little magic shop was the Vesuvian palace. Portia Devorak was quietly telling a story to the sleeping Countess.

It had been several years since Nadia had fallen asleep, though several hundred attempts had been made to rouse her.

Portia had arrived to the city a few months earlier and had taken to sitting with the Countess in her chambers. It felt nice to just sit there with her, even if the conversations were one sided.

"The prince was riding day and night to reach the tower and rescue the..." Portia trailed off, her eyes going wide.

Countess Nadia had opened her eyes and was now looking all around the room. Her eyes eventually landed on the very startled servant beside her.

"Milady!" Portia managed to squeak after she picked her jaw up off the floor. Her face was bright red, matching the firey color of her hair.

"What's going on?" Nadia whispered, sitting up. She looked around the room, blinking and staring as if she'd never seen it before.

"M-Milady!" Portia repeated, moving to kneel by her bedside.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking down at her.

"Oh! Milday, my name's Portia - I work here in the palace."

"I see," Nadia said, giving her a warm smile. She swung her legs out of bed and moved to stand up.

Portia offered a hand to help her, which Nadia graciously accepted.

"Portia, forgive me," she said softly, but how long was I asleep for?"

Portia bit her lip. "Oh... Uh..."

Nadia turned to face her as she went to the window. A fine brow was raised at the hesitation.

Under the glance, Portia melted.

"Three years, milady."

Nadia's eyes widened.

"Three years?" she breathed. An elegant hand flew to her brow and rubbed a gentle circle in the center.

Portia helped Nadia to the chaise lounge by the window.

"Who's been caring for the city?" Nadia asked, lightly gripping Portia's hand.

"Oh, um... Consul Valerius has been in the leading position," she said with a bright smile.

Nadia only tried to hide her displeasure at the statement.

"Making mountains out of molehills too, I imagine," she muttered to herself. "I dread discovering what needs fixing now."

Portia frowned slightly. "Milady?"

"Portia, would you run and fetch the Consul for me? Let him know I've awakened please."

Portia nodded and clasped her hands together. "Yes, milady. Shall I alert the rest of the staff as well?"

Nadia sighed and rubbed her temples. "I suppose they're going to find out eventually, so yes. But let them know I don't want them all clamoring to get in here just yet. I just want to see you and Valerius."

Portia nodded once and left the room. She didn't pass anyone else in the halls except the chamberlain, who was nervously trying to get Mercedes and Melchior to go on a walk and didn't pay her any mind.

Portia arrived at the Consul's door and announced herself with a knock.

"What?" came an annoyed reply.

"Um... Consul Valerius?" Portia asked.

"Come in, I can't exactly hear you from way out there, especially if you're going to mumble.

Timidly, Portia stepped inside. She immediately wrinkled her nose - the whole room reeked of strong red wine.

Consul Valerius was standing by one of the long windows, wine glass held aloft. He turned to look at her as she stepped in.

"Well, are you here to clean up the spill?" he asked, swirling the glass in his hands.

"The spill?"

"I called for someone to come clean up a spill an hour ago. You're the first one to come up."

Portia internally rolled her eyes. _Yeah, yeah, clean up your own mess, you wino._

"No sir," she replied, "I'm here to fetch you for the Countess. You see, she just woke up and---"

_Crash!_

Portia jumped as Valerius crushed the delicate glass in his hand.

"She _what?!_" he snarled, his hand clenching around the shards of glass.

Portia backed against the door as the Consul advanced towards her.

"She _woke up?"_ he asked through gritted teeth. He lowered his face so he could be eye level with her and looked into her eyes like he was looking for a hint of a lie, some ounce of a joke. He smelled like wine and sandalwood - the scent overwhelming Portia's nose a bit. It made her head spin.

She nodded nervously and looked up at him timidly, though her hand was clenched into a fist at her side, ready to swing at his jaw if he got any closer.

Valerius sighed heavily and stood up straight. He looked down at his hand and made a disgusted face as he examined the wound. Blood ran down his wrist and into the sleeve of his robes.

"Very well," he sighed. "Tell the Countess I will be up shortly."

Portia nodded and opened the door. She slipped out without another word and quickly made her way to the Countess's chambers. The dogs and the chamberlain were gone and the halls were empty.

"Milady?" she called softly when she entered the room.

Nadia turned to her with a smile. She was stroking the face of a large owl on a stand at the window, who nipped appreciatively at her fingers.

"Chandra," she cooed at the large owl. "I missed you too."

Portia stood with her hands folded in front of her.

"How did Valerius take the news?" Nadia asked, an amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Portia blanked. "Uh..."

"That's what I thought," Nadia chuckled, moving away from the owl, who made a grab for her hair with her beak as she walked away.

"He said he'll be up shortly," she said. "In the meantime, would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"That won't be necessary, Portia," Nadia said, "But thank you."

"Then allow me to help you change," she said, moving to the closet. She opened the doors and pulled out a blue dress.

Nadia smiled and ran her hand over the silk. "These are lovely."

Portia smiled and helped the Countess change into the dress.

Half an hour later, there was a sharp rap on Nadia's door.

"Come in," Nadia called.

Valerius entered, holding a fresh glass of wine in his hand.

"Countess," he said, hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"Ah, Consul," Nadia sighed, sounding slightly amused at his terrible attempt to sound friendly, "How are you today?"

"Better, now that you've woken up," he said, offering her a forced smile.

Portia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_Jeez, is all nobility this bad at acting like human beings? I mean Nadia is really nice, but Valerius could use a few lessons._

"Shall I go, milady?" she asked.

Nadia nodded. "Yes, Portia. Right outside is fine. I'll come get you when we're done here."

"Yes, milady."

Portia turned to leave the room and passed Valerius on her way out. It didn't occur to her until she was standing outside the room that Valerius's hand was completely healed.

After an our or two had passed, Portia jumped from her position against the wall she was leaning against.

"Consul, I will ask you _not_ to shout in my presence, when I know you are perfectly capable of speaking _quietly!_" Nadia said from the other side of the door.

"Apologies, Countess," Valerius said, his tone even.

The door opened and he stalked out of Nadia's chambers, long robes swirling between his legs. His wine glass was full though Portia knew he didn't carry a bottle in with him.

Nadia held the door open for Portia to reenter and then shut the door behind her.

"It seems to me like I have a lot of work to do, Portia," Nadia said softly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It won't be easy, but I think given enough time, I can get this city back to glory."

Portia grinned. "I know you can do it, milady."

Nadia smiled, though Portia could tell something was bothering her.

_Three years of her life passed by without her even knowing_ _. Of course something's bothering her._

"Shall I get you something to eat, milady?"

"Oh, that would be lovely, thank you," Nadia said.

Portia nodded and slipped out and down to the kitchens.

_"..._An absolute disaster!" someone shouted from down the hall.

"I said years ago we should have just killed her!" came a much louder voice.

"Keep your voice down!" the first voice hissed.

Portia stopped before she got to the hall where the voices were coming from. She peaked around the corner to see who was talking.

Consul Valerius and Pontifex Vulgora were standing in an alcove, out of the way of many of the servants who may hear them.

"Wait till Vlastomil hears!" Vulgora shouted, their clawed hands flexing in delight.

"Please, Vlastomil is last on my list of people who need to know," Valerius sighed.

"You think this could end badly?"

Portia was beginning to think that the pontifex only had two volumes - loud and louder. She was grateful for that, it made spying easier.

She rolled her eyes and ducked her head to keep listening. Valerius had lowered his voice to a whisper, so all she could hear was Vulgora's grating voice.

"That's not what _he _said was going to happen!" they cried.

A pause.

"I know what Lucio said! But I'm tired of waiting!"

Portia stood up straight and walked backwards a bit, trying to make it look like she was just approaching the hallway as she heard heavy, quick footsteps.

As Portia approached the hall, she was nearly bowled over by Vulgora.

"Hey! You, get back to work!" they shrieked at Portia.

"I'm going to the kitchens, Pontifex," Portia said, putting on her best innocent face. "Milady asked me to fetch her some food."

"Well, get out of my way! I've got things to do!"

Portia took a step to the side and let Vulgora pass down the hall.

_What on earth is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely enjoyed writing Valerius lol I tried to make him just on this side of unlikable if you were to actually meet him
> 
> Portia's internal monologue is really fun to write - I always imagined she has the same filter Julian has (which is none) but she's better at hiding it.
> 
> As for Vulgora, you can pry their nails on a chalkboard voice from my cold dead hands. I love them.
> 
> Please!!! Validate me! Leave a comment!


	11. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began when Asra went on a trip...

**Day 11: Travel**

"Myrna, I'm going away for a little while," Asra said suddenly one day. The news was broken over their afternoon tea between customers. Asra had gone away for a few days before, but never as long as a week, and certainly not longer.

Myrna looked up, pausing as she was about to take a sip of her sweet-mint tea. "What?"

"I have some important business to attend to," he said, setting his tea cup down. "Surely you'll be alright for a while? I think you're more than capable of running the shop for a bit, don't you?"

"Master, are you sure?" That was her newest thing, calling Asra "master" whenever he taught her something new. It pained him. Myrna had once been an even better magician than he was - she taught him so much.

Asra flinched. "I told you, Myrna, you don't have to call me that anymore. You never did have to call me that."

Myrna looked down. "So you're leaving again?"

"Just for a bit," he said. "I won't be gone long."

"You said that last week," she said, sounding a bit sour.

Asra smiled a bit and reached out to take her hand.

"I know. And I wanted to give you a heads up this time so you don't see me with my things and panic." There was a sly grin on his face and that mischievous, familiar glean in his eye.

She nodded and blinked away the tears.

"Don't cry," he said softly, lifting her chin with his hand. When she was looking at him, he cupped her face in his hands. "I think you're a fine magician and you're perfectly fine to run the shop."

Myrna nodded. "Thank you..." She trailed off, but Asra knew that she was uneasy.

That evening, Myrna glanced out the window. Foggy and moonless and full of possibilities.

Asra was watching from the corner, a sparkle in his eye.

"Well, it's almost time, Myrna," he said with a smile.

She turned and frowned. They had already discussed her going with him - or better yet, him not going at all.

"I want to give you a gift before I go," he said, reaching into his pocket.

Myrna looked confused. "A gift?"

Asra pulled out his tarot deck and handed it to her.

Myrna's jaw fell slightly as she looked down at it. The velvet bag was soft against her fingers, and through it, the cards thrummed with Asra's magic.

"You... Master Asra, are you sure?"

The happiness in Asra's eyes vanished at her words.

"You're still calling me that," he said softly. Then he shook his head. "Come on, shall we read the cards?"

"You or me?"

"Do you think you're ready?"

"Do _you _think I'm ready?"

Asra chuckled. "Is it because we haven't practiced in a while?"

"You haven't been here to practice with."

Again, Asra frowned and led her back to the reading room.

After a quick shuffle of the cards, Myrna turned over the High Priestess.

"You've been denying her, Asra. Ignoring her..."

Asra opened his mouth to reply when a sharp rap at the front door startled them both.

"Did we forget to bring the lantern in?" Asra asked. Then he shook his head. "Either way, I need to get going. Take care, Myrna. I'll see you soon."

He reached for her and hugged her, his hands drawing gentle patterns up her back, raising goosebumps on her arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then pulled away as another sharp knock echoed in the shop.

"Goodbye, Myrna," he said, donning his hat and pulling his scarf around his nose before silently slipping out the back door.

Myrna went to the door and unlatched it before swinging it open.

A figure stepped inside and greeted her before drawing their purple hood from their head and shook the dampness from her hair.

For the second time that night, Myrna's jaw hit the floor.

Countess Nadia was standing in the front room of the shop, glancing around at the jars on the shelves and the glimmering stones on the tables with wonder.

"Ah, it's you," she said with a kind smile. "You look different than I thought you would. But your reputation precedes you. The others in the village whisper your name with a reverence," she said.

_Does she think I'm Asra?_ Myrna wondered, but offered a smile to the Countess nonetheless.

"Your highness, Master Asra has stepped out for a while, but I am more than happy to assist you with anything I can in his absence," Myrna said.

"I haven't come to seek Asra's services," she said. "I've come for yours. I'd like to ask your assistance with some matters in the palace."

Myrna felt the color drain from her face.

"You seem surprised," she said softly.

"Ah, n-no, Countess," Myrna said, trying to appear professional. "I would be honored."

Nadia smiled. "Then, if I may, get a sample of your work up close and personal?"

Myrna floundered before a little jolt of magic went through her arm. "Yes, Countess," she said, glancing at the cards. She led her to the backroom and offered her a seat.

Nadia sat across from her and folded her hands in her lap.

Myrna shuffled the cards and offered them to the woman across from her.

Once selected, Myrna turned the card over.

"The Magician," she said softly. "You've a decision to make soon. An important one."

Nadia frowned and seemed concerned. "I see." Then her eyes sparkled. "What else does the card say?"

Myrna turned to the card and placed her hand on the card, trying to get an answer, but the card had fallen silent, the sly face of the fox staring up at her.

Myrna looked sheepishly at the Countess. "Nothing else. I'm sorry," she said.

Nadia nodded solemnly, but then smiled. "I invite you to the palace while you work. I will give you anything you want. Please, I need your help. I have gone to several others who have turned out to be little more than hacks." Her eyes narrowed a bit as she glared over Myrna's shoulder.

Myrna nodded. "Oh, yes, Countess. I understand."

Nadia's eyes sparkled. "You'll do it then?"

Myrna swallowed thickly before replying with a soft, "Yes."

"Wonderful," the Countess said, rising to her feet.

Myrna, in a trance, followed her to the front of the shop again.

Nadia pulled up her hood and turned to face the young apprentice.

"I'll see you at the palace tomorrow," she said, offering that kind smile once again.

Nadia opened the door and disappeared into the fog without another word.

Perplexed, nervous, and a little worried, Myrna dropped into the nearest chair and ran a hand through her hair.

"Strange hours for a shop to keep," came an unfamiliar voice.

Myrna vaulted herself out of the chair with a strangled cry.

"You should keep a sign out front," the voice said again.

Without thinking, Myrna leapt behind the counter and ducked down low just as a dark figure walked out of the back rooms.

From her crouched position on the floor, all Myrna could see where thick black leather boots and a long black cape.

Asra had once warned her about what to do if thieves came to the shop... Damned it all if she could remember that advice now.

There was an empty bottle of four-thieves vinegar under the counter, just within her grasp. Myrna wrapped her hand around the neck of the bottle and jumped to her feet to face the assailant. She didn't even look where she threw the bottle with a battle cry.

It must have hit, because the mask the figure was wearing clattered to the floor and a gloved hand flew to his forehead.

Blood ran in a thick rivulet down his face as he gave Myrna a wicked smile.

Myrna paled and immediately backed against the shelves behind the counter.

_I keep an athame back here somewhere, _she thought. _Could I fight him off?_

Suddenly, and with great fear, Myrna realized she recognized the man...

He was wanted for the murder of Count Lucio...

And he was standing in the front room of her shop. And she just attacked him...

"Ohoho! So she fights back!" the murderer laughed and took a step towards her.

Myrna gave another cry and picked up large quartz point and drew it back to whip it at his head.

"Woah, hey!" he said, holding up his hands, "Put the rock down!"

"What do you want?!" Myrna cried, not relenting.

"Right now? For you to put the rock down!" He had his hands up in front of him and had stopped moving towards her.

"Get out of my shop!" she yelled.

"I'm looking for something," he said calmly.

Myrna threw the quartz at him and he moved out of the way with a flourish. She gave a frustrated yell as it shattered against the wall and she frantically began to look for something else to throw.

"Hey!" the man finally said, taking a step back, "I'm looking for Asra, but, thank gods, I can see he's out."

Myrna had taken off one of her shoes and was holding it aloft.

"Please don't throw anything else at me," he almost begged, ducking behind a pole. He actually looked worried and didn't emerge until Myrna put her shoe back on.

"You have a good arm," he said, flashing her a cheeky smile. "You'd make a decent discus thrower."

"What do you want, murderer?" Myrna spat.

The doctor laughed.

"My dearest magician, I came for a reading," he said.

"A reading?"

"Is that not what you call it? With the cards?" He actually looked embarrassed.

"You want me to read your tarot cards?"

"Yes?" 

It sounded more like a hesitant question than a demand, so with her eyes on him the whole time, Myrna led him to the back room.

Now that she wasn't actively trying to knock him out, there didn't seem to be any ill intent from the man.

Myrna sat down and shuffled the cards, only too aware of how closely he was watching her.

"I need to know your name," she said flatly.

"My name?" he asked, his ears going red.

"I can't do a reading if I don't know your name."

"Oh," he said with a wide, toothy grin, "You can call me Julian."

She set the cards out and them turned over the one he had selected.

"Death," Myrna said softly.

"Death?" Julian asked, raising a thick brow. He looked from the card to her face and then threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter. "Death cast her gaze upon this wretch and turned away!"

Myrna looked at him and then down at the card.

It was silent. As usual.

When she looked up, Julian was already buttoning up his cape.

"Well, not that this isn't fun," he drawled, "But I gotta get going."

With a protest dying in her throat, Myrna followed him back out to the main room.

"Oh, and, uh, lock up," he said, turning to face her with a wink. "There's a lot of weirdos out there - and even though you've got a mean arm on that body, it isn't safe to be alone."

With that, Julian picked up his mask and gave a low bow to her.

"Milady!" he said, replacing the mask, "I will see you around town."

Julian reached for her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it before lowering the mask and running out the back door.

Myrna's head spun as she was alone again.

_Of course this all happens when Asra leaves..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls I tried to make this as close to canon as I could but Y'know... My version.  
Also all I could think of when writing it was the scene from the princess and the frog. "PUT. THE MONKEY. DOWN!"
> 
> But I also love Julian and I needed to go in a different direction for this bc... Well, tomorrow's prompt is "guilt" and well. Yeah.
> 
> Validate me. Plz leave me a comment....


	12. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is guilty of many things. Many of those things he didn't actually do.
> 
> Some are things he can't say.

Day 12: Guilt

"Milady!" the chamberlain cried as they ran into the parlor, "They've apprehended Dr. Devorak!"

Nadia's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

The Chamberlain puffed and caught their breath before speaking again. "Dr. Devorak has been taken into custody!"

"How?" Nadia asked, standing up. She looked over at Myrna and Portia, both of whom were pale and terrified looking.

"He was standing on an apple cart in the town square, proclaiming his guilt and daring the guards to arrest him, so, ah... They did."

Nadia made a disgusted face and crossed her arms.

"I see."

Myrna looked over at Portia, who looked like she was trying very hard to keep an even face.

"Portia, are you okay?" Myrna asked as soon as the chamberlain was gone.

"That... That _idiot!_" Portia cried, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Myrna hugged the young woman tightly as she cried. Even Myrna found tears coming to her eyes.

"Milady," Portia sobbed, "You can't do this! You know he's innocent! Can't you just release him?"

Nadia sighed and shook her head. "I can't do that, Portia, you know that. If I just release him, people will think I'm a tyrant."

Myrna's hands flew to her mouth.

"Nadia..." she whispered, "They're going to hang an innocent man."

"They will not," Nadia said, looking determined. "I've been meaning to implement a new system of justice here in Vesuvia. A trial to prove innocence or guilt that is used in my home city. "If Julian is innocent, he will be proven so."

"Who's the judge presiding?" Myrna asked, rubbing soothing circles on Portia's back as the redhead hiccupped in her arms.

Nadia scowled. "Praetor Vlastomil."

That made Portia cry harder.

Myrna couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks.

She only had known Julian for a few days, but there was an ache in her chest that made her feel like she knew him forever. If something were to happen to him...

"What can I do?" Myrna asked. "I'll do anything."

Nadia thought for a moment as she dropped into her chaise lounge. Then she sat up.

"Myrna," she said softly, "I hired you to investigate Dr. Devorak's guilt... You have the evidence to prove his innocence!"

Myrna gasped and nodded. "You're right! I got enough stuff from his desk to completely prove he's innocent!"

Portia smiled and wiped her eyes. "That's right! We got enough of his notes, they'll have no choice but to let him go!"

"Let's go down to the dungeons where Dr. Devorak is being held. We can tell him the whole plan there," Nadia offered.

As the trio left the palace, they were in good spirits on the ride to the Coliseum.

When they arrived, Portia jumped out of the carriage and rushed down to the dungeons, no doubt to consol her brother. Or yell at him.

Nadia and Myrna stayed behind for a moment. Worry was etched into Nadia's brow and she took Myrna's hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Myrna," the Countess said softly. "Valerius is presiding over the trial and he's... not fond of the doctor. He never was before this whole ordeal. It won't be easy."

"I know, Countess," Myrna said. "I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do."

Nadia smiled. "You're peculiar, Myrna. I admire that."

She then smiled and began to descend into the dungeons.

Myrna blushed at the praise and followed her down. As they neared the bottom, there was a clamor of voices and quite a bit of shouting.

"You _idiot!_" Portia cried. "I can't _believe _you would do something like this! Don't you know how hard Myrna and I have been working to make sure you stay safe!"

"I'm sorry, Pasha," Julian stammered, "It's just something I thought I--"

"No, that's the _thing!_ You _don't _think! You _never_ think!" Portia yelled. Then she yelled a bit louder, "Don't touch me! Get off me!"

"Ma'am, you can't be down here," someone, presumably a guard, said firmly.

Nadia and Myrna entered just as a guard was trying to drag Portia away from Julian's cell by her arms.

"Enough!" Nadia cried.

The guards straightened up at once. Portia fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Milady!" Portia said apologetically.

Julian was kneeling against the bars of his cell, looking rather ashamed of himself.

Myrna approached him as Nadia went to comfort Portia.

"Myrna," he said with a fond smile. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Are you alright?" she asked, reaching through the bars to him.

"Are you kidding?" he chuckled, "Never been better. This is one of the few times I've been treated with civility as a prisoner."

Myrna frowned as Julian flashed her a killer smile.

"Julian, this is serious," she said quietly as she crouched down to eye level with him.

"I know," he said, his smile fading. "I have a reason for doing all of this."

"It had better be a good reason," she said.

Julian made a face. "You won't believe me if I told you."

Myrna raised a brow. "Try me. I read some pretty unbelievable things in your notes..." She lifted a scroll from her bag and unfurled it. "What's this about?"

Julian lifted the parchment to his face to examine his hasty drawing.

"Oh," he said softly. "Ah..."

"This is one of the arcana," she said, gesturing to the raven headed figure scribbled at the bottom of the sheet, "How, exactly, did you come across it?"

Julian closed his eye and took a breath. "The Red Plague."

Myrna frowned. "What?"

"During the Plague, I was working to find a cure as quick as I could... I made a deal. And I saw him. I need to talk to him again, but... It's risky."

"How risky are we talking about?"

Julian cast a glance at Portia, who was still talking to Nadia before turning back to Myrna.

"I'd have to die," he said.

"No."

"Listen, listen!" he said, "I know it sounds like a bad idea, but it can work. It will work. It has to."

"Why are you so sure this will work?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Why do you even need to do this."

"I can't tell you that," he said.

Myrna frowned. "Julian..."

"I know it sounds bad, but I did my research," he defended. "The other night in your shop. That's what I was doing."

"The first night or the second night?"

Julian smirked. "Second. The night I gave your key back. The first night I knew better than to try to take anything. You might have actually killed me."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Julian clasped her hands in his, the heavy chains dragging across the floor.

"I know what I'm doing, Myrna," he said, "Please trust me."

"It seems like a horrible plan," she replied.

"Yeah, well, most of his plans are bad ones," came a familiar voice.

Myrna jumped to her feet and turned around.

Asra had returned.

Myrna rushed across the room to him and held him close, breathing in his familiar scent.

Asra ran his hands along Myrna's back, tracing little patterns on the intricate pattern on the dress Nadia had bought for her.

"You're back," she breathed against his shoulder.

"Of course," he said, pulling back to cup her face.

"We have a problem," Myrna said softly.

Asra narrowed his eyes and glared at Julian in his cell. "I can see that."

"Let me explain," Julian said softly. "Please."

Nadia and Portia gathered around as Julian explained his plan to them all.

Needless to say, Portia was not happy with his idea.

Asra seemed strangely pensive.

"It could work," he finally said.

"You can't seriously be encouraging this," Portia said, looking like she was ready to strangle them both.

Myrna was standing between Julian and Asra when she suddenly noticed four pairs of eyes on her.

"What do you think?" Nadia asked.

"I think..." Myrna whispered. "I think we should go with Julian's plan."

Nadia nodded once. "Very well."

Portia bit her lip and went to hug her brother as best she could with the cell door in the way. "You'd better come back to me," she said, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry, Pasha," he said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Portia took a deep breath and scurried off to get a good seat in the stands.

Nadia had disappeared upstairs as well.

Asra stood back as Myrna went to Julian again. She pressed herself close to the bars and bit her lip.

"Julian," she said softly, "I sure hope you're right on this."

He suddenly looked nervous as he gripped the bars of the cell.

"Whatever happens, Myrna," he said. "Promise me you'll be okay. Whatever comes down the line, you have to keep fighting. Whatever happens, I deserve this."

"You don't!" she said. "You're innocent!"

"Of Lucio's death? Yes. Of other things? No."

Myrna bit her lip.

Julian opened his mouth to say something, but the bells in the Coliseum above announced the time. Julian's trial was about to begin.

A few hours later, Julian Devorak was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've learned things today lads. We learned I can't spell colloseum. It's a goofy word.
> 
> We also learned I can't spell Prakra. So you rearrange the sentence so you dont have to use that word.


	13. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian dies. When he wakes, he receives a cryptic warning...

**Day 13: Warning**

Julian Devorak was dead. He had been swinging from the gallows by his neck for a few minutes before his body was cut down and taken away.

Julian Devorak didn't feel dead. His body may have been dead but that was merely a temporary set back, he figured.

Right now, he was walking through a swamp. He vaguely recognized it, but couldn't pick out a familiar thing to pinpoint where he was to save his life.

The swamp, full of blood red water and gnarled, dead trees seemed to go on forever.

Julian spun around, trying to decide on a single path to take. They all seemed to look the same. Which one to take?

He decided to just... Walk. Walk and hope that eventually he would find something or someone to talk to. To at least find some kind of answer.

Distantly, Julian wondered if he had died and this was where his soul ended up. The thought horrified him. Was he just doomed to forever wander around this swamp? Had the ritual not worked?

Portia and Myrna must be frantic... This was all his fault. He promised them he would be back.

Far off, something let out a horrible screech. Julian nearly jumped out of his skin, and then let out a bark of nervous laughter.

Up ahead, a light flashed through the trees, the shadows catching on the water and distorting their shapes.

"Hello?" Julian called, "Is someone there?"

He walked through the ankle deep water until the light got closer until he was standing before it.

The light was suspended in midair. Julian inspected every inch of it, expecting there to be a string holding it aloft. He passed his hand along the upper and lower areas of It as he tried to knock it out of the air.

He looked all around the surrounding area for someone and found nothing there. Just trees and bloody water.

Julian suddenly got nervous. He started to run through the swamp, dodging branches and roots, hoping to find a living person.

Distant cries sprang up around him, the trees flew by in a flash - still, he found no one.

"Is anyone there?" he shouted.

Suddenly, Julian tripped, the tip of his shoe catching on an exposed root. He was sent face first into the swampy water with a surprised shout.

When he lifted his head, he saw a dark figure walking towards him - then darkness.

\--

The next thing he remembered was waking up on a table in a dark room. It smelled like death - like cold metal and stagnant water and stale air.

Julian kept his eyes closed - it sounded like someone was moving around the room.

"There we are," the voice hummed. "Any moment now. It's almost time."

"I'm tired of waiting!" a second voice hissed.

Julian evened his breathing out as he identifieded the one voice as belonging to Quaestor Valdemar. The other voice, however, he couldn't place.

"Shut up," the voice belonging to Valdemar said softly, "Or we won't do this at all."

Julian cracked open his eye. Valdemar appeared to be alone. He shut his eye as the Quaestor made their way back to the table.

"He will be back," Valdemar continued, "I know it seems a long way off, but he will be returning shortly. I'm not concerned. Things are moving along nicely."

"Yes, but _listen," _the second voice replied, "We don't have much time."

"We have plenty of time."

"We do_ not,_" the voice growled.

"We do, and I shall prove it to you," Valdemar said, their voice coming from inches beside Julian's ear.

His eye flew open and he was faced with a grinning Valdemar.

"You're awake," they said, their voice even and cold.

Julian tried to raise his arms, giving a frustrated cry when he found them strapped to the table.

"Let me go!" he cried, trying to break the straps.

Valdemar chuckled from behind their mask. They stood up and pressed their finger tips together.

"Dr. Devorak," they hummed, "Stop struggling. It will only make it worse."

Julian cried out in pain as Valdemar reached down and gripped his arm tightly. They dug their fingers into his flesh, bruising it.

Suddenly, the dungeon door burst open and there were several angry shouts.

"There they are!" a woman cried. "Julian, don't worry!"

"Myrna?" Julian called, his voice cracking a bit as he tried to shout over the shouting. He recognized the other voice as Portia, who was currently yelling angrily from the doorway of the dungeon.

"I'm here," she whispered, her fingers deftly opening the straps on the table. She helped him down and supported most of his weight as she quickly led him out of the dungeons.

Portia could still be heard yelling at Valdemar. Malak could be heard screeching overhead, the caws echoing loudly in the small room.

"Think it's okay to leave her in there?" Myrna asked as she guided Julian out.

There was a tremendous cacophony from behind them, followed by, "Never touch my brother _ever again!"_

_"_Yeah," Julian laughed breathlessly, though the cryptic warning of Lucio's return was ringing in his ears, "She's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got some bad writing in this chapter, lads
> 
> ALSO my headcanon voice for valdemar is 100% Vulpes Inculta from Fallout New Vegas. It's been my HC since I started playing the arcana whoops


	14. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paranoia; noun -
> 
> a mental condition characterized by delusions of persecution, unwarranted jealousy, or exaggerated self-importance, typically elaborated into an organized system.

** Day 15: Paranoia **

"Something's wrong," Asra murmured, his eyes flying open.

It was early morning and the palace was already bustling with activity.

Nadia had announced the revival of the masquerade a few days earlier and preparations in the palace were well underway. Everything was in place to go off without a hitch.

Or so it seemed.

"What?" Myrna murmured. She had been curled up on the floor of the parlor in a mess of pillows and blankets from the night before while they attempted to find someway to thwart Lucio's imminent return to the land of the living.

"What's wrong?" Julian mumbled sleepily. He was curled up with Myrna on the floor, his long limbs tangled around hers. He blearily lifted his head and looked around. "Did they not bring breakfast? Portiaaaaa!"

Asra rolled his eyes and tried his hardest to not look irritated.

"No, Ilya," he said, "I wasn't talking about that. She brought breakfast. It's over there."

Julian sleepily stumbled to the tray piled with pastries that Asra had gestured to.

"Myrna," Asra whispered, leaning in from his position on the couch. "Do you feel that?"

Myrna let out a breath and closed her eyes. She reached her hand out to grip Asra's and then focused her magic.

There, distantly, Myrna could feel it. A twinge of anger and hatred and determination, thrumming alongside her and Asra's magic. Something that didn't belong to either of them. Something wrong.

_ **It's coming!** _

Myrna gasped and pulled her hand back.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, rubbing her hand as if it burned. There was a faint tingling sensation at her finger tips, like she had rested her hand too close to the hot stove.

Asra's face was set in a grim line, but he said nothing. His eyes darted to the side like they did when he was nervous. He briefly opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed his mouth.

Myrna cast a glance in Julian's direction before she scooted closer to Asra.

"What happened in my past?" she asked softly. "You worry so much about me, but I don't even know why you worry. This whole thing has you on edge. I feel like I can't help if I don't know."

Myrna reached up and curled her hand around Asra's face, her palm resting against his cheek. He leaned into it a little, his face relaxing slightly. He brought one hand up to wrap around her wrist.

"I wish I could tell you," he said softly.

"Why can't you?" she asked.

Asra's eyes darted behind Myrna and she turned around.

Julian was eyeing the two of them warily as he took a bite of a pastry.

"Hey, don't stop on my account," Julian teased.

Asra scoffed and quickly stood up. He grabbed his vest and threw it on, not even bothering to smooth out the wrinkles.

"I have to go," he said quickly. He vanished out the door before Myrna could stop him.

"So what's wrong?" Julian asked, making his way over to the blanket pile. He passed Myrna a pastry and flopped down beside her.

Myrna debated on telling him about the feeling she had. Would he find it strange or weird? Would he even believe her at all?

"Nothing," she murmured. She took a bite of the pastry, hoping that would quell any further questions. Julian gave her a look, one thick brow raising into his hairline.

Blessedly, the parlor doors opened and Nadia came gliding in, Portia on her heels.

"Good morning," Nadia said, nodding to them both. "Myrna, may I see you alone?"

Myrna nodded and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She put the pastry down and stood to follow her out into the hallway.

"Is everything alright? I saw Asra leave and he seemed to be in a hurry. He seemed upset about something."

Myrna looked down and sighed. "I wish I knew what Asra was thinking. He never tells me anything."

Nadia her a solemn smile. "It'll be alright. Now, are you excited for the masquerade? I have some excellent surprises planned, Myrna."

Myrna smiled. "I'm very excited. I can't wait to see it."

She gave a huge smile, trying to squash the gnawing anxiety building inside her despite the obvious excitement for the masquerade all around her.

Nadia seemed to notice her nervousness, but said nothing in regards.

"Rest up and relax," Nadia said with a kind smile. "Enjoy yourself. The party's starting soon."

Nadia's attention was caught by a servant carrying a large, ornate vase filled with peacock feathers and she rushed off to direct them before a disaster happened.

The hair on the back of Myrna's neck stood up and she turned around to see the white, translucent form of Lucio's ghost glaring at her from the end of the hallway.

_Something's coming... Soon._

"**Thief**!" Lucio screamed before vanishing as a servant carrying a basket filled with cloth ran by. 

Myrna rubbed at her temples, feeling a killer headache blossoming in her skull. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's heating up, lads
> 
> please, please leave a comment i crave validation


	15. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the woods are lovely, dark and deep  
but i have promises to keep  
and miles to go before i sleep" - frost

** Day 16: Woods **

_Crack!_

Muriel whipped his head around as a twig snapped behind him. He tightened his grip on the basket and pulled his hood closer around his face and quickened his pace. He could just see the warm orange light coming from his hut when he heard it.

A whiny puff of breath and a stamping of hooves.

Slowly, Muriel turned to face him.

"Lucio," he mouthed, too frightened for words.

The translucent ghost seemed to smile and cocked his head in a strange way. He took one step towards Muriel and an echoing laugh bounced off the trees.

All the color left Muriel's face as he took a step back.

Suddenly, the ghost turned his head as if listening for something. Laughter could be heard ringing through the thick of the forest.

At least three people headed in the direction of Muriel's hut.

Just as the party broke though the trees, the ghost vanished, red eyes glowing ominously.

"There he is!" a familiar voice cried happily. Asra had come - and brought guests. Muriel scowled. He was not thrilled with the idea of people other than Asra in his house, and even less thrilled when he saw who they were.

Myrna and Julian climbed through the underbrush after Asra, red faced and giggly.

Muriel scowled and turned away to go back to his hut.

Asra appeared silently beside him with a smile plastered to his face.

"Hey," he said.

Muriel scowled. "You shouldn't have brought them," he said, yanking open the front door. "At least not... Him."

Inanna bounded from the hut and rushed towards the other two, barking happily.

"We need your help," Asra said softly. "All three of us."

"You need my help?" he asked, frown deepening.

Asra nodded. "We do."

Muriel heaved a sigh and looked back over his shoulder at Myrna and Julian, who were both bent over and giving Inanna belly rubs and ear scratches.

After a moment of silence, Muriel groaned softly and shoved the door open wider so they could all come in.

Asra grinned and called for the other two to follow.

Once inside, Myrna and Julian looked around. It was cozy and warm, the smell of myrrh lingering in the air.

"What is this place?" Myrna asked, awestruck, before her eyes fell on Muriel.

Julian made a movement to guide Myrna to stand behind him, much to the displeasure of Muriel.

"Myrna, Ilya, this is Muriel," Asra said, "He's a... Friend of mine."

Muriel looked them both up and down before wordlessly turning away.

"You've both met him before," he said, sounding hesitant.

Myrna looked confused. "We have? I don't think so," she said.

"Yeah, we'd definitely remember him," Julian added.

"He's been to the shop numerous times," Asra said, "And he was at your trial."

Muriel frowned and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I don't think so," Myrna said, shaking her head.

"It's a spell," Muriel said quietly. "Asra did it."

"You wanted a spell so people wouldn't remember you?" Julian asked. "Oh, I have _got _to get some of that!"

Muriel scowled. "It's not like that."

"Ilya, please," Asra murmured, "I did this for Muriel's protection."

"I wanted him to do it," Muriel said.

"Couldn't we do that on Lucio?" Julian asked. "I mean, if people forgot about him, I think that would straight up kill him."

"Do you think before you open your mouth, or do you just say whatever comes to mind?" Asra hissed.

"It's a curse, I'm afraid," Julian said with a grin.

"Yeah, well take a minute next time," Asra grumbled.

Myrna was strangely quiet through the midst of the arguing. The smell of myrrh was overwhelming and as a distanf memory started to form, a pain shot through her head.

She gasped and pressed her hands to her temples.

Asra was kneeling before her in an instant.

"Don't try to remember," he said, his hands on her thighs. "I can't afford to lose you right now."

Myrna opened her eyes to look at him. Tears poured down her cheeks as Asra gave her a pleading look.

"Remember those breathing exercises I taught you?" he whispered, reaching for her hands.

She nodded through the tears. An immense sadness seemed to radiate through her, though she didn't know why. The more she tried to remember, the more pain she was in.

Asra moved to sit on one side of her and held her. Julian sat on her other side and held her hand. Together, they coached her through the breathing exercises until she calmed down.

Wordlessly, Muriel came over and dropped a tiny, rough hewn pouch into her lap.

Asra looked up at him. "You sure?"

The tips of Muriel's ears turned pink beneath his hair and he went to sit down without another word.

Myrna lifted the bag, feeling the hasty sewing job between her finger tips. She pressed the bag to her nose. The smell of myrrh was heavy and comforting, and she smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning against Julian for support.

Asra put a hand on her thigh and gave her a small smile. He stood up and walked back over to Muriel.

"We're going to lure Lucio to the palace," Asra said softly. "We're going to bind him and take him down... End this once and for all."

"You think that will work?" Muriel asked, raising a brow.

"It's got to," he said. "It will work."

"And you brought them to help?" Muriel asked, gesturing to Myrna and Julian.

"And you," Asra said, turning to him.

Muriel scowled and thought for a minute. "Think about it, Muri."

Muriel's scowl deepened as he considered it.

"I saw him in the forest," he said softly.

"You saw him?" Asra asked, his mouth falling open.

Muriel nodded. "Just before you showed up."

Asra looked nervous.

"What's he doing in here?" Julian asked, looking confused. "I mean... You'd think he'd be hanging around the palace, bemoaning his fate and feeling sorry for himself."

"He's ashamed of how he looks," Muriel murmured. "He's shown up before."

"So he's still vain as can be," Asra chuckled.

Suddenly, a tremendous, ear shattering scream came from outside the hut. Pans rattled on the shelves and little trinkets jostled to the floor. The charms that hung from the ceiling swayed as the screaming continued.

"He knows you're here!" Asra cried. Muriel threw an arm around Asra to protect him.

Julian covered Myrna with his body until the shaking and screaming stopped.

"We have to act fast," Asra said quickly. "We'll have to do this tonight - at the masquerade."

Myrna stood up shakily and nodded.

"Will you come with us?" Asra asked, turning to Muriel.

"I'll be there," he said. "I'll come later."

Asra smiled. "We'll see you there, okay?"

"Okay, that doesn't help us at all," Julian grumbled. "We won't remember you."

Muriel threw a little bag at him without a word.

"That'll help," Asra said with a cheeky smile.

Myrna walked over to Muriel and reached up to put a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly. "It was nice to meet you."

Muriel glared at her for a moment, but then softened into her touch.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

He watched as the trio made their way out of the hut and back into the woods, which had gone dark as rain clouds gathered overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i fuckin love muriel okay
> 
> plz leave me a comment or an idea I'm begging you - the little gremlin in my brain will go apeshit for some validation


	16. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the devil rears his head and offers Myrna an ultimatum.

**Day 16: Silence**

"Let's see what's in that room!" Julian cried gleefully as he gripped Myrna's hand. He gestured to a brightly colored room and turned to her with a grin. His eyes lit up as he glanced at her, capturing how she looked in this moment.

Her dark hair was pulled up in an elegant twist, some of the curls escaping and framing her round face. The guilded mask she wore fit over her eyes and seemed to be held up by nothing. Her pale eyes were striking beneath the dark-hued swirls and Julian blinked and coughed nervously as he looked away.

The tips of his ears were pink when he looked back.

"That, uh, that dress looks really amazing on you," he said softly, his voice cracking a bit.

Myrna blushed and did a twirl so he could see.

"You think so? Nadia selected it for me," she said, looking down at it. The bodice was a rich purple embroidered with gold and silver threads. The skirts were a deep forest green; the two colors were gathered at her waist with a gold belt. The fabric felt like water between her legs and it flowed like it too.

It was far more elegant than the simple white calf-length skirts and green blouses she wore at the shop.

"Nadia has excellent taste," Julian hummed, gathering the fabric in his hands. "You look beautiful."

Myrna blushed and leaned in closer to him.

"You think?" she whispered, her nose brushing against his.

"Yeah," he replied, his face the same shade as his hair.

Just as their lips brushed against one another, a peal of laughter erupted from the nearby room.

They quickly pulled away and nervously looked around. When they looked back over at each other, they burst into giggles.

"We should check it out," Julian said with a small smile.

Myrna nodded and led him into the room. There were thousands of flowers in vases and large pots - more than she had ever seen before. It smelled absolutely amazing.

There were dancers in the center of the room, surrounded by musicians. The partygoers were in the middle of a rowdy local dance, one that Myrna recognized as a dance that Asra taught her a while back.

She laughed and started to dance, lifting her dress and offering her hand to Julian.

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm a terrible dancer," he said with a chuckle, "Pasha will vouch for that."

Myrna grinned and clapped her hands in time with the music as she twirled.

Julian watched her fondly for a moment before spotting an abandoned instrument on the table. He grabbed it and jumped up to join the band on the long table as he began to play what sounded like some shanty he probably learned on the ship.

The dancers and even the other musicians stopped to watch him play.

Myrna noted how content he seemed while he played. She grinned and began to clap in time with the music and encouraged the other dancers and party goers to join in. 

He caught her eye and winked at her as he stamped his foot to accompany himself.

At the music's conclusion, Julian gave a low bow and stepped off the table towards Myrna. She graciously wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, giggling like a school girl.

He smiled and leaned in again, his mouth so close to hers, his breath on her lips --

"There you are!" Asra called form the door. He moved through the crowd towards them, either ignoring or not noticing Julian's grip on Myrna's arms, or their proximity to one another.

"What?" Julian asked, looking over at him.

"We're ready upstairs," Asra said softly.

_Ready? _Myrna thought. _Ready for what?_

"Oh," she said, the realization donning on her. "The ritual."

Asra nodded. "We can't wait any longer, we need to do this now."

They both nodded and followed Asra out. Julian deposited the vielle on a nearby table as they left the room.

Upstairs, Portia was waiting outside the room where they had previously set up the things they would need. Earlier in the day, on the way back from Muriel's hut, they stopped at the shop and collected the items they would need.

Now, it looked like a proper ritual was about to take place.

Everything was set up just right...

_**Sit, **_beckoned a voice.

Myrna looked around at the others. They were all working to set up, opening books and setting candles up.

Even Muriel was helping.

Nadia was eyeing him curiously, but said nothing.

No one else had noticed the voice.

_ **They can't hear me. Sit.** _

Myrna wandered down the long table to the head, her fingers trailing over the dusty chairs. An unseen force guided her to one chair, already pulled out for her.

In a trance, Myrna went to sit down.

"Myrna, no!" Asra cried.

It was too late.

A roaring silence filled her ears, like she was standing under a tremendous waterfall. Then, a deathly silence.

She could still see Asra, his white-gloved hands outstretched towards her, trying to stop what she had already done. Worry was etched on his face, his mouth open in a silent cry.

Julian was half turned in her direction, his eye wide with fear. His one hand reached out to her, the other had a light hold on a tray, half suspended in midair as it fell from his grip.

Nadia and Portia had a lit candle between them, their own eyes not yet lifted towards her.

Muriel had a dark scowl on his face as he watched her, but Myrna felt it wasn't aimed at her.

The scene was frozen in time, a moment trapped forever.

"Asra?" Myrna breathed, "Ilya?" Her voice echoed and reverberated around her. 

She made a motion to stand, but found her wrists and ankles bound to her chair. She gave a frustrated yell, hoping in vain it would break whatever spell was upon her.

"**They can't hear you," **came a voice - the same one she had heard earlier. 

Myrna looked around for the speaker.

"Who's there?!" she shouted, still struggling.

**"It's alright, Little My," **the voice cooed.

A single, hot tear rolled down her cheek at the nickname. Why though, she couldn't say.

**"Once you stop fighting me, I will tell you everything."**

Myrna hung her head as more tears fell and stained her dress. After a moment, she lifted her head.

A man was standing beside her. No, not a man, a man with a goat head. He was smiling at her, but it didn't reach his eyes, coal-black and unblinking.

She recognized him at once from Asra's tarot deck.

"The Devil," she whispered.

The Devil's smile grew, and this time, for a brief moment, it touched his eyes.

**"Little My," **he said - there's that nickname again, **"I'm glad you made it here****. You see, with you here, the ritual can be completed****."**

"What?" she asked, looking around. No one else was present at the table.

Myrna tried to tug her arms away. To her surprise, her arms pulled away easily. She shoved herself away from the table - and away from the Devil.

**"We've waited so long to finish this," **the Devil said. **"Everyone has to make good on their end of a bargain at some point or another, don't they?"**

"I'm not sure what you mean," she said, "I've never done anything like this. I've never even seen you before."

The Devil made a tutting sound, but he didn't look upset.

**"No, you're right** **. ** ** _You've_ ** ** never done this before. But you've benefited from this."**

Myrna looked confused.

"I don't follow."

**"Do you really not know? Has Asra never told you?"**

_Told me what? _Myrna asked, her eyes going wide. She glanced over at the frozen form of Asra just a few feet away, still locked in his wordless scream.

**"I never considered your Master to be one to keep secrets from you," **the Devil hummed. **"What else, I wonder, hasn't he told you?"**

Myrna's eyes went even wider. She felt all the color drain from her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?!" she demanded.

The Devil flashed her a toothy smile. It sent a shiver up her spine despite the humidity in the air.

**"You died, Little ****My. Perished with thousands of others of the Plague," **he said. **"Three years ago, your Master sabotaged a ritual just like this one to bring you back."**

Myrna's hands flew to her mouth. Her mask fell to the marble floor with a clatter and a puff of dust. _Died?! No, surely Asra would have told me... _

It all made sense. The memory loss, the headaches, that sad look in Asra's eyes when he thought she didn't notice.

**"Lucio's own ritual was ruined** **. You were returned to life, and he perished** **. Of course, none of the blame was on him... Or on me. That fell to the doctor, who you seem to have found yourself ** ** _very_ ** ** close with."**

"Asra would have told me," she said, squaring her shoulders defiantly. "He tells me everything."

**"Are you so sure?" **

Myrna glanced over at Asra's horrified face. Doubt was lingering in her mind. Asra did have a tendency to vanish for weeks on end. And he was always so cryptic when pressed on his whereabouts.

"Yes."

The Devil smirked.

**"That's the trouble with humans. You're too trustworthy of each other."**

Myrna set her jaw and glared at him. Asra was her best friend. She knew that whatever he did, he must have done it to keep her safe.

**"If you come with me, Myrna, I will tell you everything you have ever wanted to know. No secrets will be kept between us."**

A shudder went through her at his words. It was a promise.

But Myrna looked back at the group - at her friends, still frozen in time. She saw Asra, and noticed something she hadn't before. Tears were shining in his lavender eyes, threatening to fall.

If he truly didn't care about her at all, why then would he be crying at her loss. Why did he fight so hard to bring her back?

**"Do we have a deal?" **the Devil asked, lips curling over his teeth.

"No," she said. "No deal."

The Devil clicked his tongue and shook his head, as if he was disappointed in her answer.

**"Too bad,"** he growled.

A wave of hot air hit her, knocking Myrna backwards off her feet.

The color drained from the room, turning everything a single shade of gray and a scream caught in her throat.

_I'm so cold, _she thought.

The scene around her picked up where it left off.

"Myrna!" Asra cried, looking right through her at the chair she'd been sitting in.

Julian cried out in horror. He ran his fingers through his curls and looked around.

"Where did she go?!" he shouted.

Nadia and Portia scrambled to their feet, strangled, surprised cries caught in their throats.

Muriel just hung his head.

"She was just there a second ago!" Julian cried.

"I'm right here!" she cried, trying to get their attention.

"Myrna?" Asra called, passing right through her.

The feeling was strange. She shivered and turned to follow Asra.

"She's gone," Julian said, his voice hoarse. "She's gone and it's all my fault."

"I'm not gone!" she shouted, "I'm right here! Can't you see me?! Ilya! Asra!"

Panic rose in Myrna's throat as they passed through her.

"It's not anyone's fault," Asra said sternly. "Right now, we have to find where she went."

Nadia nodded. "She must be around here somewhere."

From far below in the ballroom, screaming could be heard.

The group scrambled to get down the stairs from Lucio's old wing and down into the people clamoring to leave the palace as quickly as possible.

Myrna followed them. She felt nervous, but couldn't hear her heart beat in her ears.

"Milady!" a servant cried. "You need to see this!"

The group shoved through the crowd and moved into the ballroom. A large group of people, including Nadia's sisters, were watching in horror as a figure descended the stairs in all his glory.

Count Lucio had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODS this was a fun chapter to write. 
> 
> your HORNY BOY is back!!!!
> 
> Plz validate me and leave me a comment.


	17. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra sends Myrna and Julian to the realm of the Arcana

**Day 17: Whisper**

_Friend!_

Myrna was sitting on the fountain's edge in the palace gardens, her head between her legs. She was hunched over, trying to feel something other than terror. She was a ghost - trapped between worlds while Count Lucio walked about. How he was doing that, she had no idea.

_Friend! _came a voice, a bit more urgently.

Myrna lifted her head and looked around for the source of the voice.

Faust was gliding towards her, little tongue flicking out.

"Faust?" she whispered, her voice still echoing. "You can see me?"

_Friend!!! _Faust cried, sounding terribly excited. She wound her way up Myrna's outstretched hand and curled up in her hand.

"Faust?" Asra called, coming down the path. "You found her!"

Asra walked over to the fountain and sat down beside Myrna, almost as if he could see her. He peered over into the water.

Myrna leaned over too, and smiled.

Asra was looking right at her.

"Am I glad to see you," he sighed, looking relieved. He had changed out of his masquerade robes and back into his normal everyday wear.

"What happened?" Myrna asked. "I saw the Devil. He... Offered me a deal."

"You didn't take it, did you?" gasped Asra.

Myrna shook her head.

"No, of course not," she said softly, shaking her head.

Asra gave a small smile. "That's my Myrna."

"He told me about some things," she said, "And I want to know if they're true."

Asra looked nervous.

"He told me I died," she said quietly.

"Myrna," he said, "Once this whole thing is over, I _promise _I will tell you everything."

Myrna frowned. "You always say that."

"I promise," he said.

She thought for a minute and then nodded. "Fine."

Asra reached down to the water to touch her faint reflection.

"So how are you talking to me anyway?" she asked.

"Faust is helping," he said, looking down at the little snake. "I can hear you just so softly on my own. Like you're upstairs and I'm downstairs and you're whispering for me to come get you."

Myrna smiled and then looked around.

"Where's the others?"

"Well, Nadia and Portia are trying to get the situation in the ballroom under control, Muriel is trying to help out while being as far away from Lucio as possible, and Ilya is..."

Myrna looked at him. "Is what?"

"Beside himself. He's so worried about you, Myrna."

"I'll be alright," she said.

"I know you will be," he replied. 

"We have to get rid of Lucio," she murmured after a few moments of silence.

"How are you going to do that, exactly? There's not much that can be done in your state."

"What if I used the Arcana?" she asked.

"Like... Going through the realms?"

Asra leaned back and thought for a few minutes. He seemed to be weighing the options in his head. Finally, he nodded.

"I have an idea of what we can do. But you being alone isn't safe."

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I have to stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Then who?"

"Ilya can do it," he said softly. "He's navigated at least one of the realms before, and he'll be able to keep you safe if something happens."

"You're talking like I've never done this before," she said.

"You haven't. At least... Not that you'd remember."

Myrna waited for the flash of pain that often accompanied mentions of her past, but nothing came. She wondered if it was was because of the state she was currently in. She also found that she still couldn't remember anything beyond waking up in Asra's arms three years ago, no matter how hard she tried.

"And you've never done it alone," he said, quickly trying to bring the conversation back.

"Ilya can't do magic," she said.

"No, he's really bad at it, huh?" Asra said with a laugh.

Myrna smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, he kinda stinks. But he tries."

She smiled and recalled a memory from a month or so ago. One of her first "dates" with Julian.

He had dragged her to Mazelinka's house on some dramatic escape from the Rowdy Raven after it was swarmed with guards.

They had sat upstairs in bed and Myrna tried to teach him a basic illusion spell. It was nearly a disaster - Julian had almost set the bed curtains on fire. Somehow.

Asra laughed, the dimples in his cheeks more prominient in the low light of the palace gardens.

"Well, let's get upstairs. I've recruited one of Nadia's sisters to help us out since Julian is going to be with you in the realms of the Arcana."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Myrna said, following Asra back into the palace.

Together, they passed now-empty rooms and several frantic partygoers still trying to find their way out. As they passed the ballroom, Lucio could be heard loudly complaining that no one seemed happy to see him.

Asra rolled his eyes. "Still the same old Lucio."

Myrna knew that now they were away from the fountain, he couldn't hear her, but the fact that he was still talking to her gave her some comfort.

With no people crowding the halls, they quickly arrived back in Lucio's old wing where the failed ritual had taken place so long ago. Muriel was sitting on a pillow, nervously whittling down a stick he was holding in his hands.

Julian was pacing around the room, his hands behind his back. He had taken off the double-breasted jacket he was wearing, as well as the red ascot around his neck. The mask had long been lost in the midst of the festivities of the evening.

When Asra stepped in, they both looked up at him.

"Did you find her?" Julian asked, rushing over to him. He looked like he hasn't slept in weeks, despite the fact it had only been an hour or two since Myrna disappeared.

Asra nodded. "She's here. I'm going to send you both into the realm of the Arcana."

"So I'll be able to see her?" he asked.

Asra nodded. "You will, yes."

At that moment, an unfamiliar redhead walked into the room. They had a bag over their shoulder and a red hood over their face. They turned and set their bag down before turning to Asra and Julian with a huge, friendly grin. They put a hand on their waist and tugged their hood down.

"Nazali, thanks for agreeing to help us," Asra said.

"Not a problem, Asra," they said, "Anything to help out Nadia."

Julian hadn't said anything. If anything, he looked surprised.

"What's the matter, Jules?" Nazali said with a sly grin. "Fox got your tongue?"

"Dr. Satrinava," he said, blinking and shaking his head as if he were seeing them for the first time.

Nazali laughed and clapped Julian on the arm. "What, thought you'd never see me again?" they asked.

"N-no," he said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Just... Thank you for helping."

"It isn't a problem," they said. "I'm happy to help out. So what's our plan?"

Asra explained everything that had led up to the events of the evening, including what his and Myrna's plan was.

To Myrna's surprise, Nazali smiled in the general direction where Asra had gestured to where she'd be.

"Nice to meet you, Myrna," they said. "I hope we can meet face to face properly here soon."

Once Asra had finished explaining everything, he gestured for Julian to lay on the floor on his back, and instructed Myrna to do the same.

"Hold hands," Asra said softly. "Might feel weird for you, Ilya. Close your eyes. You too, Myrna."

Julian's hands felt colder than normal as he gripped around nothing in particular.

Asra took a breath and shut his eyes as he focused his magic.

Myrna felt more relaxed than she had in weeks as Asra's magic washed over her. Even in this form, it still calmed her down. She closed her eyes and let herself be guided by his magic.

"Before you go," Asra said, his voice distant and echoy, "There's a string on your wrist. I'll be able to find you if you need me, okay?"

The next thing Myrna remembered, she was waking up on a beach, looking up at a purple sky. The air felt staticky, but not unpleasant. Like the air before a storm.

Julian was a good distance away from where Myrna lay. He was sitting up already, looking all around. He looked worried for an instant before he spotted her. On shaky legs, he ran to her.

"Are you okay? What happened!" he asked, touching her all over, looking for broken bones or bruises.

"I'm fine," she said. She sat up and hugged him tightly.

He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he held her.

"The Devil tricked me," she said mournfully. "There's no right answer with him."

Julian helped her to her feet and brushed sand off of her dress for her. He shook his head. "It's okay. We're gonna get through this together, yeah?"

She nodded and smiled as she cupped his cheek in her hand. His skin was warm under her palm and he nuzzled against her. She probably could have stood there for hours in his arms. Time didn't matter here. That's what Asra told her once.

But she pulled away reluctantly and looked around, trying to make sense of where they were.

"Any idea?" Julian asked, as if he could read her mind.

She shook her head. "I mean, we're definitely in the realm of the Arcana. Which one though, I'm not sure."

Julian looked all around, trying to make sense of everything. He sighed and then craned his neck as he looked out over the water.

"There's something out there," he said. "Looks like a lighthouse."

"Do you see a boat? Is there a way we can get to it?" she asked.

"I don't know. This is a magic thing. I don't know any of this stuff."

Myrna sighed and looked around. Nothing here seemed to be useful for getting to a far off island.

"Aruff!" came a voice.

"Bless you," said Julian, his back still turned from Myrna.

"Wasn't me," Myrna said softly.

"_Aruff!_" the voice said again.

Myrna turned to find it and saw a figure walking towards them. It was the strangest thing Myrna had ever seen. A white robed being, a dog, walking on their hind legs. They had a walking stick with them to help them walk.

They beckoned for Myrna and Julian to follow, tail wagging excitedly.

"I think we should follow them," Julian said softly.

Myrna nodded. "I think so too," she said, taking Julian's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I'm mucking up canon just a wee bit but that's why we have fanfic


	18. Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt title - "It Follows"

** Day 18: Followed **

"Okay," Julian said, sounding exasperated, "We've been following them for like an hour. We haven't gone anywhere." He looked around frowned. "We've definitely passed that tree before. It looks like a worm."

"All trees look like worms," Myrna said as she glanced over at him with a sly smile. "That's just kind of the general shape."

Julian smiled and glanced upward at the purple sky. He was smiling and his eye was crinkled at the corner like he was holding back a laugh.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he teased as he turned to face her. He put his hands on his hips. "So, since following the dog isn't working, do you have a better plan?"

Myrna looked all around for a moment. Their guide was way ahead of them, so far that they could barely see their little head as it swayed along the path. Maybe they wouldn't notice if she and Julian were to slip away down another path...

"This way," Myrna said as she took Julian's arm. She spared one last look at their guide and ducked down an almost covered pathway that led back out onto the beach.

The sand was pure white and soft like silk and it led into pale pink waters. The purpleish blue sky stretched on as far as the eye could see, though that black storm was still on the horizon.

"Still losing it over the colors here," Julian said in amazement.

"Isn't it beautiful? Things kind of work differently in the Arcane realms."

A loud clap of thunder echoed from somewhere to the east. The wind picked up slightly and Myrna shivered, though not with cold.

Myrna and Julian rushed down the tree line for several minutes until Myrna scrambled to a halt, her shoes digging little paths in the fine sand as she struggled to come to a stop.

They had suddenly come upon a sheer cliffside that dropped off so far down, Myrna couldn't see the bottom. Far down below, fog obscured everything as far as she could see.

Bile quickly rose in Myrna's throat at the realization of how far up they were and she swayed on her feet. Her hand flew to her forehead and a nervous sweat broke out on her upper lip. A terrified gasp caught in her throat.

Julian gripped her under the arm and pulled her back so she wouldn't topple over the edge.

"Thanks," she breathed. She leaned heavily against him and pressed her face against his chest.

"Don't like heights?" he asked, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

She shook her head. Her shoulders were still shaking and Julian pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

A massive shape rose up from the side of the cliff and Julian reeled back a bit, his grip on Myrna still tight.

"What?" she asked. She lifted her head to look around. She immediately spotted the massive shape and gasped. "What is it?"

Julian sat her down on a rock and carefully moved over to the edge. He glanced at the large shape before him and down at the other shapes moving beneath a thin layer of clouds that had moved in over the ravine.

Suddenly, he let out a joyous laugh and turned to face Myrna, who looked more than a little startled.

"They're rays!" he cried, turning to look back at them. "Oh my gods, they're beautiful! Myrna, come see!"

Myrna nervously moved over to where Julian was kneeling. She held onto him tightly and peeked over the edge.

Hundreds of impossibly large rays were floating in the air, looking like they were swimming through nothing.

Julian was right, they _were _beautiful.

One of the rays came over to the edge where they were sitting and seemed to watch the two of them carefully for a moment.

Julian scooted closer to the edge despite Myrna's soft cries of protest. He reached out a hand to run a gloved hand over its back and grinned like a madman when it responded to his touch.

"Myrna!" he laughed gleefully, "Oh, you have to touch them! What remarkable creatures!"

Hesitantly, and with a great deal of internal conflict, Myrna scooted on her behind to sit beside Julian on the edge of the cliff. She removed one of the lace gloves on her hands left from the masquerade and reached down to pet the back of the ray next to her and Julian.

"See?" Julian said with a grin. "There's a good sea puppy!"

The ray lolled to one side and lifted up a wing. A low hum filled the air and Myrna got the feeling that this magnificent creature was loving the attention it was getting.

"Look!" Julian cried, gesturing out to the horizon. "There's that light house!"

Myrna squinted and faintly spotted the huge tower off to her left through the fog. "It doesn't seem too far!"

"Think our friends here would give us a lift?" Julian asked, using both hands to deliver pets to the ray. "Huh? You wanna give us a ride?"

The ray's skin shimmered - an overwhelming feeling of _Yes!_ filled Myrna's senses.

She shivered from the sensation and nodded. "I think they will."

Julian grinned and turned to face Myrna. This was a rare moment of serenity in the middle of absolute chaos. He pulled his hands away from the ray and reached a hand out to gently brush a lock of hair that had fallen into Myrna's face. Gray eyes looked at her fondly, and he cast a brief glance down at her lips.

Myrna caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and as she met his gaze for a moment, everything else faded away until it was just the two of them.

Myrna leaned in and slowly pressed her lips to Julian's. She moved forward to deepen their kiss, her thigh pushed between his legs.

Julian let out a soft whimper and his hands went to Myrna's waist. He was blushing from his chest to the tips of his ears and he just knew that if Myrna were to pull his shirt aside, that blush would extend all the way down his belly.

As if reading his mind, Myrna pulled his shirt from the sash around his waist and pressed her hands against his stomach. Her small hands were hot against his skin and he gasped in surprise. She pulled back for a moment to gauge his reaction before sliding her hands lower to play at the waistband.

"Oho, taking the lead, are we?" he asked, still trying to be coy even through ragged breaths.

Myrna lifted a hand to grip his jaw, her nails digging half-moons into the flushed skin there. She smirked slightly and pulled away when he tried to kiss her again.

Julian looked at her, slackjawed and panting. His thin lips were slightly plump from the kiss and he gave her a slight smirk.

Myrna slid her hand back into his hair and gave a sharp tug. He cried out in surprise, the sound echoing off the canyon below. His breathing grew shallower and he shifted his thighs slightly.

Just as Myrna went in to bite at the pale expanse of flesh of his throat, she spotted a figure moving towards them on the sand.

"Ilya," she whispered, her voice quivering slightly, "Someone's coming."

Julian's head snapped around and he too spotted the figure, still too far away to make out who - or what - it may be.

"Only one way to go!" Julian said, scrambling to his feet. He brushed dirt off this knees of his trousers and grabbed Myrna's hand.

"We're not going down!" she shrieked as he moved to step down off the side of the cliff. Myrna yanked her hands away from his and she backpedaled furiously. "Don't you _dare!_"

"Why can't we? You said it yourself that things work differently here!" he said, looking over her shoulder at the slowly approaching figure.

Myrna had a death-grip on his hand as she weighed the options.

"It'll be okay," he promised, stepping into the back of the ray. The creature below his boots gave a reassuring rumble as Julian extended his hand to her.

She took a deep breath and cast one more glance at the creature coming towards them. They seemed bigger now, she thought.

She closed her eyes and slid her hand into Julian's and stepped onto the back of the ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name's Kells and I enjoy putting good makeouts in weird places in my stories.
> 
> CAN WE TALK ABOUT THAT LUCIO UPDATE THOOOOOO
> 
> plz leave a comment. i crave that sweet validation


	19. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tower card proves a unique challenge and is indicative of a major change that is coming. Prepare yourself for whatever may come, for it might not be pleasant.

** Day 19: Purgatory **

The massive, colorful ray had deposited Myrna and Julian onto a little platform in front of the massive lighthouse before it swam away to rejoin the others. The lighthous itself stretched up for what seemed like thousands of feet into the sky.

_Impossible_, Myrna thought to herself. _It can't be that big__. _

"Huh," Julian said, his hands on his hips as he looked up at the tower. He craned his neck back and shielded his eye with his hand.

Myrna raised a brow and smiled a bit. "That's all you have to say? _Huh?"_

Julian let out a small laugh. "It wasn't so much an unimpressed 'huh' as it was an 'ah, shit' kind of 'huh.'" he replied, still trying to see what was at the top of the lighthouse.

Myrna shut her eyes and tried to feel for something - anything in regards to an answer. There! Something calling her to the top of the tower... But what? Myrna decided to trust her instincts like Asra always told her.

"We need to go inside," she said softly. "Our answer and our way out is up there."

Julian raised a brow. "You sure? I mean..." He gestured vaguely to the top of the tower.

"I'm sure," she said. Now that she was actively looking for it, the pull of magic was so strong from the top it was impossible to ignore.

"Well, only way to go is up," he said with a smile. He looked up at the tower again and held his hand out to her.

Myrna gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and led him up the stone staircase into the tower.

***

"Okay," Julian groaned. "We've literally been walking for hours. I'm not sure we're going in the right direction."

"It's a tower," Myrna said breathlessly, "There _is _only one direction!"

Julian craned his neck up to try and see if he could see the top as they took a break on the endless flight of stairs. "I can't even see the top of it... Or the bottom of it for that matter."

Myrna slid down against the wall and gave a soft groan. "What are we gonna do? We can't keep walking up these stairs forever!"

Julian lounged on the steps beside her and sighed heavily.

"Isn't there something you can do?" he asked, "Like... Magically get us to the top?"

"Magic doesn't work like that. At least not here. I could try to teach you some more," she said softly. "Since we've got time and all."

"You really want to try that again? I mean, considering what happened last time?"

"Only if you want to," she said, "It's all about willingness. You have to be open to the idea of learning magic."

"I mean, I'm open to a lot of things," Julian replied with a suggestive grin on his face. "You know that."

Myrna rolled her eyes and playfully nudged him with her shoulder. A smile played on her lips as she raised her hands. A little ball of silver light appeared between her finger tips and she manipulated it until it was the size of a cannon ball.

Julian watched in amazement. He reached out to touch it and drew his hand back.

"It's okay," she said softly. "Go ahead and touch it."

He extended his hand again and touched the ball of light. It shimmered under his fingers and when he pulled his hand away, the light clung to his gloves like sand on damp flesh. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Now _that's _a cool party trick," he chuckled.

"Wonder if we could find how far we are from the top with this thing?" she asked, tossing it back and forth between her hands.

"Only one way to find out," he shrugged.

Myrna lifted her hand and sent the light up like a lantern. It went up and up until it vanished from their sight. She gave a great sigh and leaned back against the wall.

Julian looked down the bridge of his nose after a few minutes. "Something's coming up the stairs," he said.

Myrna frowned and looked down around the bend.

The ball of light floated up from below, still shining bright as if it hadnt gone anywhere.

"That's impossible," Julian said, blinking in disbelief. "Absolutely impossible."

"What are we gonna do?" she asked softly. "Just walk up and down for all eternity?"

"I don't know," Julian sighed. "Wait! Myrna, what did you say earlier about being open to ideas? What if you... I dont know, will an end to this in existence?"

Myrna thought about it for a minute. "It's not the _worst _idea. I mean it's not any worse than wandering around forever."

She shut her eyes and let out a slow breath, trying to focus on that energy she felt earlier that was drawing her to the top of the tower. It was so strong - literally right above them... But how to get to it?

Myrna stood and, still focusing her magic, walked up the steps into the darkness.

Julian followed her, supportive in their efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was a nice sicky day and man do i not feel great...
> 
> Leave me a comment please! It would make me feel better!


	20. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra can read people well. He always able to read people well.

Day 20: Gifted

Asra Alnazar had always been good at reading people. It was how he made money as a young teen before he was taken in by Myrna's aunt Mirtle at the shop. He had made a name for himself on the streets by supposedly seeing people's true intentions. The thought always made him smile. It was never any thing like that; he just knew how to read people really well.

The room in Lucio's wing where the rituals took place was filled with a heavy silence. Five people sat around a body in various states of anxiety.

It had been an hour since they sent Julian and Myrna into the Arcane realms. Asra had kept a close watch on Myrna's magic as she wandered through, but he couldn't tell where she was - or even if she was with Julian. Sometimes the entry is bumpy, particularly if one didn't know what to expect. All Asra could do right now was wait. And it was killing him.

Nadia, of course, had to come and go occasionally. She was trying to keep Lucio under control and judging by what Nadia said whenever she would come back upstairs, it wasn't going well.

Muriel was sitting on a chair behind Asra's position on the floor. He didn't look worried, but Asra knew better. He was tense. It felt like he was an arrow, pulled back and ready to fire. It wasn't Muriel's normal anxiety, or even his nervousness about being inside Lucio's chambers while the count stalked the halls below. It was something different - worry for Myrna, perhaps? That was it. Concern. He didn't show it and he would never admit it, but he knew that Muriel did care for her.

He looked over at Portia who had been near tears for the past few hours. She was sitting on Julian's other side across from Asra, worry etched on her face. In a contemplative state like this, it was easy to tell she was Julian's little sister. Her brow knitted together in the same way his did and she would worry her lower lip between her teeth like her brother did too.

Nazali was curious about all of this. They must have taken Julian's pulse a dozen times in the last hour. They were so intrigued by the magic, though it was nothing new to them. They had seen countless magic users and the injuries they caused to others in their time as a doctor on the battlefield. They loved making observations of Asra whenever he would check on Julian.

Nadia entered the room again, rubbing her brow to ease the tension away. She wasn't nervous, just irritated. And even if she was nervous, she wasn't showing it. It seemed as though Lucio coming back was just a hitch in her plans of ridding the city of his insufferable memory. She glanced at Asra and her face softened a bit. She gave him a gentle smile and glided over to where he sat on the floor.

"How are they?" she asked softly.

Asra shrugged. "Well enough. I haven't gotten a distressed feeling from them so far, so I'd say they're doing fine."

Nadia nodded. "I see."

"How's Lucio?"

"Demanding to know why several statues of him were removed from inside the palace," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Asra chuckled softly and shook his head, his hair bouncing slightly. "So same old Lucio?"

"Same old Lucio."

"Julian will be thrilled to know that," he laughed. 

Nadia smiled again. "Oh, definitely... Asra, may I speak with you privately?" She eyed the others briefly before looking back at him. 

He nodded and got to his feet. "Of course, Countess." Asra gestured for Muriel to take over for watching Julian's body before following Nadia into the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"No, of course not," she said. A look of concern flitted across her brow. "Actually yes. I'm troubled, Asra. I can't recall any memories since I came to Vesuvia. I remember waking up to Portia sitting beside me a year ago. That's all I remember. Whenever I try to recall anything, I have terrible headaches..."

Asra's eyes widened. "Really? I-I... Countess, I'm not sure what to say."

Nadia shook her head. "I figured you wouldn't have an answer, and I wasn't expecting you to. I just needed to confide in someone..."

Asra smiled at her and nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me."

Suddenly, Asra felt something jerk his wrist. He looked down and saw the silver thread, invisible to everyone but him, pull taught - once, twice, three times.

_Myrna needs help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter here today.
> 
> Enjoy.


	21. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answers you seek are behind locked doors. Keep trying, they are almost within your grasp.

**Day 21: Locked**

"Myrna, it's okay. Just try again."

Julian's voice was calm, steadfast, and true, breaking that cycle of despair that Myrna had been feeling since she tried to open the door at the top of the tower.

She looked over at him, her eyes red-rimmed with tears. Her hair had fallen out of the twist it had been in, and was now curling and frizzing like she had been working on a particularly complicated spell back at the shop.

"It should open!" she cried, trying the handle again. "We can't go back now."

Julian frowned and put a hand on her back. "It's okay. You want me to try?"

Myrna looked at him and then back at the door. She thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"What if we both tried?" Julian suggested.

"That... That might work," she said softly. She moved aside so he could stand beside her and raised her hands to the door frame.

Julian watched Myrna for a second to mimic her actions and copied her exactly to try and open the door.

A surge of powerful magic washed over them both. Even Myrna was surprised by it. It didn't feel like Asra's magic, warm and calming like the summer sun. No, this magic filled her from the inside out, like the best type of custard, like the pumpkin bread from the baker, like waking up in your lover's arms before the sun rose and knowing you still had hours left to sleep. It was familiar and comforting and _pure__. _

Myrna felt tears roll down her cheeks and land on the floor at her feet as she tried to focus that feeling to open the door.

The door fell open with a loud noise and both she and Julian were sent tumbling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

When Myrna lifted her head, she saw brilliant gold light all around her. Furniture sat in neat rows all over the room, the fabric on top a deep navy blue velvet. It was beautiful and bright and Myrna felt _real__. _Like she never lost her body to Lucio and the Devil. It made her heart swell with joy.

She glanced over at Julian who looked dumbfounded. He was sitting up and trying to see everything around him, trying to take it all in at the same time.

Myrna suddenly became aware that they were absolutely very much not alone in this wonderful room. She scrambled clumsily to her feet and helped Julian to stand as well.

A low humming was coming from the other side of the grand fountain in the center of the room. The soft song stopped for a moment. The absence of it was deafening. Water splashed a few times before the humming started up again. The song was... familiar somehow, though Myrna knew she had never heard it before. It filled her with a longing sense of nostalgia and brought tears to her eyes that threatened to fall.

Myrna took a step forward, her hand curling around Julian's wrist to walk with him. Her slipper slid on the floor and made a soft noise.

Suddenly, the humming stopped. A soft _thunk_ was hears as if something heavy was set down. Quiet foot falls were heard as a figure stepped out from behind the fountain.

A large anthropomorphic orange cat in a navy blue robe stood in front of the two of them. She put a hand on her hip and smiled warmly.

"Oh!" she gasped, "It's you! Finally!" Her ears gave an excited twitch as she made her way over to the two of them. She drew them into a warm embrace, her grip familiar and firm.

"Ah," Julian stammered as the cat drew away. "Wh-what is this place?"

"Oh! That's right! You don't know!" she gasped, her hands going to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! Welcome to my realm - you can call me Star."

It was now Myrna's turn to gasp - she suddenly remembered where she had seen this figure before. This was the Star on Asra's deck of cards.

_That explains the warmth and familiarity, _she thought to herself.

"That's right!" she gasped. "You're the Star!"

"Aw, no, just Star is fine," she hummed, her eyes twinkling.

Myrna smiled and looked at Julian, who seemed like his brain was trying to figure things out itself.

"This is one of the Arcana, Ilya," she said softly. "This is the Star."

"You've both come so far to see me," Star said quietly. Her soft face fell slightly as she looked at them both. "So far. And you're not done yet. There's still much to be done, I'm afraid. But together, you can finish this. And you have all your friends too! So many friends!"

"I think what's worrying me is that I'm afraid we won't be able to end this. I mean the Devil is--"

Star tutted and waved the thought off with her hand.

"The Devil is just as powerful as you make him out to be," she said. "No more, no less. He's got the same strengths and weaknesses as the rest of us."

"Then how do we beat him?" Julian asked. "I mean, we're at a disadvantage here, aren't we?"

Star's ears twitched and she smiled at him. "You can beat him at his own game."

"How?" Myrna asked. "I mean, I'm definitely at a disadvantage. I don't have a body anymore."

"So you have two advantages over him," she said, "You are unrestricted physically."

"What's the other advantage?" Julian asked, raising a brow. "I'm not really seeing an upside to this."

"You can lie," Star said with a smile.

"Lying? Come on, anyone can lie," he said.

"We Arcana cannot lie," she said, folding her hands in front of her. "That includes the Devil, as much as he hates to admit it."

Myrna thought for a second and then smiled. "So what you're saying is being human is an advantage in and of itself."

Star nodded. "Yes. The Devil has never been human. He only has a vague understanding of how you work."

Julian laughed. "Oh, that's _excellent. _Y'know, I met a guy one time who claimed to be the Devil. His name was Greg. Weird guy. Bad taste in liquor and even worse taste in bed partners. I think he fell on his head a few too mant times as a kid." Julian laughed and shook his head at the memory.

Star's ears twitched again. "It won't be as easy as you think. It will challenge you in ways you never thought you would be challenged."

"But it can be done?" Myrna asked softly.

"Well of course," Star said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Lots of things _can _be done. It's just a matter of what it will take to _get _done."

Myrna smiled and nodded in understanding. Star did make a few good points. They were a group of humans - humans had drive, tenacity. And a remarkable tendency to get into trouble. But they could get out of trouble too. They could lie. They could love.

The Devil is only one person. Two, if you counted Lucio. _But be honest, _Myrna thought to herself, _Are you gonna count Lucio as the Devil's greatest trick?_

"We can do it," she said softly. "It will work if we do it together."

Star smiled. "The answers you seek will be waiting for you when this is all over, Myrna. Don't worry. No matter the outcome, you will have the answers you search for."

"Thank you," Myrna said with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, anytime!" Star said happily. "It's not often I get visitors up here."

"How do we get out of here anyway?" Julian asked, looking around.

"Back the way you came," Star said. "Wiser now though, I'd think." She walked past them and opened a huge guilded door. The stone staircase was gone now, and only an inky black void was on the other side.

Myrna looked down at her wrist at the thin silvery thread that connected her and Asra's magic. She reached for Julian's hand and threaded their fingers together before stepping through the door.

She gave three quick tugs on the thread and waited for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> star is my favorite i love her
> 
> please leave me a comment! make my monday a little less dreary - the adult job is putting me down today


	22. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets up to make a plan to kick the Devil's ass.

** Day 22: Senses **

There were several long moments of darkness before the world came into focus again. At first, it was only shapes and colors, swirling in the void. Voices came through next, muffled, like they were being heard from under the water.

"Oh gods, are they still alive?!" came a frantic voice in the background.

"-- some water in his lungs, I think," came a softer voice, "I'll take care of him. How's she?"

Myrna blinked a few times and coughed weakly.

"Myrna?" a voice whispered from above. Gentle hands pushed hair from her forehead and cupped her cheek in their lap.

The world was still coming into focus, slowly though, like she had been knocked on the head.

Soft whispers could be heard off to Myrna's left, though she couldn't make out what was being said. It sounded like prayers, though not in any language she knew.

Slowly, the world came into a sharp focus again. The sky above was a strange hue, swirling violet mixed with turquoise and firey orange. _Beautiful_, Myrna thought.

"Are you with me, Myrna?" Asra whispered, stroking her cheek. His worried face was upside down in front of hers.

Myrna suddenly realized that her head was in his lap. She weakly reached up to touch his face and he smiled, leaning into her touch.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

Asra gave her a small smile before looking over at the others a few meters away.

A loud, wet, sputtering cough echoed through this strange world and someone else gave a cry of relief.

Myrna tried to lift her head to see what was going on, but Asra gently held her down.

"Shh, just sit here for a few more minutes," Asra soothed. "You're both okay." He kept a gentle hand on her cheek, concerned eyes flitting nervously over her face.

"Is Ilya okay?" she whispered, her hand curling around his slender wrist.

Asra looked over again and then back at her before nodding.

"He's fine," Asra murmured. "Nothing he hasn't gone through before, I'm sure."

Myrna slowly turned her head and caught sight of the others.

Julian was sitting on the ground, supporting himself with an elbow. His clothes were wet and clinging to the muscles in his back. His curls were plastered to the back of his head and he gave his head a shake.

Portia was crouching beside him, different emotions flying across her round face. Worry, anger, happiness, fury. It didn't matter how upset she was, tears flowed down her cheeks, betraying her anger towards her brother.

Nadia was standing a few feet back, her arms crossed as she watched the scene play out. A line appeared in her forehead as she watched Portia wipe away some of the tears.

Nazali was crouched on Julian's other side, their arms resting on their thighs, hands hanging between their legs. They must have been crouched their for a while, for their boots made little divots in the sand. They pushed short hair from their forehead and offered Julian a toothy, crooked grin as he held a hand out to them.

Nazali clapped him on the back and stood, then extended their hand to him to help him up.

Once steady on his feet, Nazali leaned in and whispered something in Julian's ear.

Nazali jerked their head in Myrna and Asra's direction and winked.

Julian spun around and saw them and gave a gentle smile before walking over.

Portia had a look on her face that plainly said, 'we aren't done yet,' but let him go.

Julian walked over to where Asra had Myrna cradled in his arms. He gave another smile, mostly at Asra, who narrowed his eyes at him but then nodded for him to sit down.

_That's different, _Myrna thought.

"Look," Julian sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Funny way of showing it," Asra muttered, looking back down at her.

"Can we just admit we were both... not that great towards each other?"

"No, I think it was just you," the magician grumbled, giving Julian a sideways glance. "I dont know what you expected of me."

Julian sighed and reached for one of Myrna's hands. She gave it to him and he lifted it and pressed it to his cheek.

"Asra, I don't know if it means anything, but --"

"Just don't, okay? Not right now," Asra sighed. "We can talk about this another time."

Julian blushed and then nodded. He laced his and Myrna's hands together and she noticed that he wasn't wearing his gloves. His hands were cool and rough, calloused from his years working on a ship. The mark of a murderer was still prominent on tbe back of his hand.

She looked up at him and gave a tired smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Peachy," she hummed.

"Asra," Nadia called, "What happened, exactly?"

"We connected with them between realms and I pulled all of you here," he said. "This is my own gate. We can go anywhere from here."

It was just now that Myrna realised that they were still in a magical realm. She had thought somehow they were back on the beach. Then she realized the fact that the sand below her didn't feel right on her skin, the breeze around her didn't cool her down. She still didn't have a body.

"This is your gate?" Nadia asked, looking all around her. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Asra smiled. He helped Myrna to sit up and he got to his feet. He brushed off her back and checked her over for bumps and bruises.

"So... What exactly is happening?" Portia asked. "You aren't in the regular world, you're like a ghost. But here, you're real!"

Myrna looked at Asra, who nodded.

Together, the two of them recounted everything that had happened within the past few weeks. Julian occasionally added in things he had found out, including the strange conversation he'd overheard in the dungeons following his death.

"So the Devil tricked you?" Nadia asked, her eyes going wide.

Myrna nodded and recounted what she and Julian found out in the Star's realm.

"You met the Star?" Asra asked, his eyes twinkling. "You're making all sorts of new friends, Myrna."

"Do we know where the Devil's realm is?" Myrna asked, tying her hair up with a loose ribbon from her gown.

"Not off the top of my head," Asra said, putting his hands on his thin waist. He glanced around at the party and sighed.

"What if we tried to see if we could sense it?" she suggested.

Asra thought for a minute. "That might not be the worst idea."

Muriel, who had up until this point been silent, stepped into the conversation. "It's a horrible idea. We can't just go hunting down the Devil. It'll be a trick or something. You saw what he can do."

Muriel seemed strangely worried. His eyes were wide and concern flitted across his face.

Asra put a hand on Muriel's arm. "You have every right to be worried," he said. "But I think you have a point."

"How do you mean?" Julian asked, crossing his arms.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to walk right into the Devil's realm is all," Muriel muttered, looking away as the whole group turned to look at him.

"You're suggesting something different?" Asra asked.

Muriel shrugged and adjusted his cloak around him a little tighter.

"What if he came to us?" Myrna suggested.

Six pairs of eyes turned to look at her with varying levels of concern. They all seemed to talk over one another

"You want to lure him here?" Portia asked.

"Myrna, are you sure you're okay?" Julian fretted, his hand going to her forehead.

"You just wanna kick his ass here and now? Oh man, I like you," Nazali chuckled.

"That doesn't seem wise," said Nadia.

Only Asra and Muriel were quiet.

"Well?" Myrna asked, her eyes pleading with Asra.

"I think it could work," he said, looking around the group. "Unless you guys have a better idea?"

No one said anything.

"Right," he said. "Then we go with Myrna's plan of playing the Devil at his own game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyyyys i love nazali
> 
> leave a comment, maybe? or come visit me on tumblr?


	23. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't lose your way

**Day 23: Lost**

"Do you think we're gonna square up to the Devil?" Portia asked as the group walked through one of several doors leading out of Asra's gate.

"You're gonna kick his ass for us, Pasha?" Julian laughed.

"Hey, I had to fend for myself after you left," she said, looking down as she crossed her arms. "No one was around to teach me how to fight."

Julian's expression softened slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Portia sniffled a bit and crossed her arms tighter over her chest as they walked into a new gate of sorts.

"Mama taught you how to fight," she said softly. "Our grandmas couldn't do that. They said you'd teach me if you ever came back."

Julian stiffened a bit at that.

"_If?_" he laughed. "Was that what went around when I left? I abandoned you? Pasha, you know I would never..."

"Easy for you to say," she said harshly. "Mama would never let you go."

Julian's face turned red with fury. "You don't get to talk about her like that! You don't _remember _her at all! Okay? I do! You didn't sit there and watch her and papa die! I did!"

The group went silent. They never heard Julian yell before.

Portia's eyes welled up with tears and she began to sob. "Ilya, how could you say something like that!"

She drew her small hands into fists and made a motion like she was going to hit her brother.

Myrna looked shocked. This had come out of nowhere...

Nadia looked at Nazali, like she was seeing them for the first time.

"Why did you come?" she asked, crossing her arms in aggravation.

"You extended what felt like a warm invitation," they said, putting a hand on their hip.

Nadia scoffed. "You all decided to come to see what a fool I would make of myself, is that it?"

Nazali looked shocked and then laughed. "Nadi, do you really think we all came to mock you?"

"You always have! Your baby sister, tagging along! Every time I tried something, you would tease me relentlessly and find things to pick at!"

Asra's head whipped back and forth at the people suddenly fighting.

"What's going on?" Myrna asked, lightly touching his arm. She looked over at Portia and Julian who had one another in some kind of headlock.

Asra narrowed his eyes in a scowl.

"He's trying to break us apart," he said. He then rounded on Myrna.

"This is all your fault you know," he said, advancing on her.

Myrna backed up a bit, suddenly frightened by how dark his gaze had become.

"It's not," she said, her voice coming out in a squeak.

"I didn't have to do this," he said, "I could have let you try and do it all on your own. What then would you have done?"

"Stop it," Myrna whispered, eyes filling with tears.

"I had to do much more difficult things by myself," he said. "Do you know what I had to do? What I did for you, Myrna? All the things I did to help you?!"

She shook her head and put her hands over her ears to block out his cries and the shouts of the others.

"This isn't you!" she said, "It's not you!"

Myrna shrieked as Asra grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"You should be grateful for what I did!" he shouted as he shook her.

The shouting from the others continued, nearly deafening now

"_Stop!"_ she cried, throwing her hands out. A blast of wind flew from her palms and startled the others into silence. It knocked Asra back a few feet since he took the brunt of the magic.

The rest of them slowly turned to face Myrna who was shaking violently, her arms still out stretched. She was still sobbing even after the shouting had disapated, her eyes unfocused and staring off into nothing.

"Myrna?" Asra whispered, approaching her hesitantly. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder before he slid both arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Myrna tensed up a bit before she relaxed into his touch and began to cry louder. Her knees started to give and she would have collapsed to the ground had Asra not had a sturdy grip on her.

"It's okay," he soothed, stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm sorry. You know I would never mean that."

Myrna stayed silent in his arms and nodded slowly.

Asra kissed the top of her head. "You're okay. We're all okay."

She looked up and around at the others, who had stopped shouting and were now looking at each other with teary eyes.

"It's him," Myrna said after she cleared her throat. "It's the Devil."

"He's trying to pit us against each other," Asra murmured.

"He can do that?" Julian asked, eye going wide.

"I imagine he can do a lot of things," Nadia said, looking slightly disgusted.

"You can't lose your head in here," Asra murmured, helping Myrna to her feet.

"We need to work together if we're going to beat him," Myrna said quietly. "He doesn't want that."

Nazali scoffed and shook their head.

"He's a coward then, if he can't fight us together," they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to spongebob: well, here ya go.
> 
> Bad writing, short chapter today lads


	24. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrna has a conversation, pisses off the Devil, and gets an invitation.

Day 24: Voice

"What do you feel?" Asra asked, keeping a guiding hand on Myrna's waist as they walked through the field they had been led into.

Myrna's eyes were closed, her arms extended, trying to feel for any hint of the Devil around.

"This way," she said softly, turning slightly left. "He's close by."

"Are you sure? We can take a break, Myrna, if you're tired." Julian had been worriedly asking if she wanted to take a break for the last ten minutes. She was honestly wondering if he was right. The trail was getting colder by the minute, and she could only find it again if she really tried.

"I think... Maybe..." she murmured. Myrna opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light.

"There's a tree up ahead," Muriel mumbled. "We can rest there for a bit."

Myrna nodded and followed him to the massive tree he had pointed to.

She leaned heavily against the trunk and supported herself as she sat down.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asra asked, sitting beside her. He pushed her hair from her forehead as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Once she was settled, he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

She nodded sleepily and closed her eyes to rest them.

"I'll be okay," she sighed.

After a few minutes, she leaned back against the tree and fell asleep.

"**_You've come so far you know_**," a deep voice cut through the darkness of sleep. "**_It would be ashame if you had to turn back._**"

_What's going on?_ Myrna thought, trying to see something in the dark.

"_**They're all counting on you, Little My. I do hope you haven't given up**_."

_I'm just resting. You're not exactly easy to find._

"_**That is my own choice. Making myself known, while amusing, can often lead to making deals with the wrong sort**_."

_Well, you were the one who made a deal with Lucio._

"_**What?! How dare you--**_"

_You weren't honor bound to any deal. You have a fair amount of free will. _

"_**We have no free will**_."

_Ah, okay. That explains why you make deals with idiots._

"**_Enough_**!"

  
_Must get really desperate around here, huh? I dunno if I'd ever be that desperate for companionship that I would turn to him, but whatever._

"_**I said enough**_!"

At that, Myrna woke with a strangled gasp and opened her eyes to a bright midday sun.

"Myrna?" Julian asked, concern in his voice. He was leaning against a boulder a few feet away from her.

Asra was asleep, curled up on the ground, his head resting on his bag.

Myrna felt warm - too warm. She went to push herself off the trunk to sit up and away from the tree when she touched something oozing from the tree.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, pulling her hand away to examine it.

Sticky, black sap stained her palm, and when she reached back to touch the back of her head, she realized her whole back was covered in the stuff.

"Myrna!" Julian cried. He rushed over to her to check it out.

Asra sat up at their panicked shouts and leaned over to check it out.

"What is it?" Julian asked, taking some between his fingers.

"It looks like tar," Asra said, looking at Myrna's hands.

The others were standing a good ways away looking mortified.

Suddenly, Portia gave a terrified yell and pointed to the tree.

"Look out!" she shouted.

Thick, black chains shot out from midair and wrapped themselves around the trunk. Hundreds of them. Coiling so tightly that the wood gave a groan.

Julian instinctively grabbed Myrna and Asra and hauled them backwards just as an even more massive chain wound itself, once, twice, three times around the tree with a clang.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nadia demanded, not even bothering to control her language.

Once Julian had let go of Myrna and Asra, he helped both to their feet.

"I think," Asra murmured, brushing himself off, "That's--"

  
"The Devil's gate," Myrna said, more to herself than to anyone. "He's expecting us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated shelving this story due to lack of reader response. But then I thought "fuck it, I've come this far"


	25. Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrna comes into her powers.

** Day 25: Magical **

"So he's expecting us and he won't even come to greet us," Nadia scoffed. "Not a very accommodating host, is he?"

"He's afraid," Muriel murmured, his expression dark.

"Afraid is a good word to use," Asra said with a smile.

"Coward," Nazali spat, adjusting their bag on their shoulder.

"Wait he's hiding?" Portia asked. "He did all this bad stuff, pretty much challenged you to a fight and now he's _hiding?_"

Myrna looked around for any sign of him. The trail was cold - it was no use. The magic was all around her and it was overwhelming. She clung to Julian's and Asra's hands as she took a deep breath.

"Myrna?" Julian asked, worry lacing his voice.

Asra shushed him gently. "Let her look. She can do this."

Myrna nodded and took a breath, hunting for the trail, for any sign of him.

As she focused intently, she heard Asra coaching her on.

\--

"That was so good, Myrna," Asra said softly, his hands held in front of him as he sat before her in the back room of the shop. "You're doing a great job."

A bead of sweat trickled down her temple as she concentrated on the task in front of her. A wispy ball of silver light was floating in front of her, pulsing with a faint power.

"Make it brighter, just like how we practiced," he urged, slowing moving his hands away.

Myrna nodded and continued to stare at the light, willing it to get brighter.

There was a brilliant flash of white, dazzling light that filled the shop. It only lasted for a second. But it was enough.

A jar on the shelf overhead shattered with the wind that tore through the shop and the back door swung open with a crash.

Startled, Myrna gave a small yelp and dropped her hands. The ball of light vanished, casting the shop in darkness and shadows.

Asra, who had thrown his arms over his face to protect himself from shards of glass, sprang to his feet to shut the back door. He turned to Myrna with the biggest grin she'd ever seen him have on his face and he let out a joyous bark of laughter.

"You did it!" he cried, rushing over and dropping to his knees before her. He grabbed her face and plastered it with kisses.

Myrna giggled and tried to kiss him back in her excitement. "I did it! I did magic!"

"You used to do all kinds of things like this," he said. "Amazing things - things I can't even do now. But this! This is a start!"

Myrna laughed and reached up to cup his face. She took note of the tears on his cheeks and brought him down for a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you, Myrna," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. "So proud."

\--

"He's here," Myrna whispered. "He's right here!"

"I don't see him," Julian said, glancing around.

"His gate is in the tree," she said softly. She opened her eyes and reached out to touch the chains wound tight around the tree trunk.

As soon as her fingers brushed the metal, they vanished with a sound that wasn't unlike cooking meat. A hideous sizzle... like burning flesh.

Myrna was startled. She looked around at the others and they all had the same shocked expression on their faces.

"What was that?" Asra asked, his eyes wide. "Myrna..."

"I can get us in," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter! I'm sorry! I usually write these at work and today was rather busy!


	26. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your horny boys are back, y'all.

Day 26: Animal

"Gods, do you hear that?" Julian gasped as the heavy door slammed shut behind them.

"It sounds like a dying animal," Portia said walking just a little closer to Nadia, who looked down at her and gave a small smile.

"Sounds hurt," mumbled Muriel. Myrna barely heard him over another awful sounding wail.

"He's trying to scare us," Asra muttered. He cocked his head to the side, trying to listen to where the screams came from.

"This way," he said, darting down through a narrow break in the rocks.

The others followed him, sticking close together.

Something told Myrna to wait. She held back a bit, just outside the entrance to the passage.

"Something wrong?" Julian asked, looking back at her.

"That's not the way," she said softly, shaking her head. She stepped back a few feet in fear. "They're going the wrong way."

Julian's eye widened in fear. "You're sure? How are you sure?"

"I just know it," she said.

"Should we get the others?" Julian asked.

Myrna nodded quickly and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the narrow passage way.

Just as she did, a loud snarl came from behind them. The color drained from both their faces as they slowly turned.

Something was creeeping towards them, slowly, from the entrance of the passage. It was so close, Myrna could see slobber hanging off its jaws and sliding into the fur at its jowls.

"What is that thing?!" Julian cried, trying to get Myrna behind him.

That terrible scream came from the creature again and he took a step towards them.

"Get away!" Myrna cried, throwing out her hand. A shot of magic flew out and hit the monster in the chest, sending it backwards by several feet.

It screamed it pain and curled its claws over the wound.

"Run!" Myrna screamed. She grabbed his wrist and took off down the path after the others.

"What was that thing!" cried Julian as he ducked to avoid a rock that jutted out of the cliff wall.

"I don't know! Just keep running!" she yelled.

The monster behind them gave a scream of agony, in hot pursuit of them.

"Asra!" Myrna screamed, trying to call to him with her magic. "Asra, where are you?!"

I'm up ahead, just a little further!

"There!" she said, speeding up as they reached a wider part of the trail.

As soon as they leapt from the rocky passage, the horrible screaming stopped. The creature was no longer behind them.

"Guess we took a wrong turn back there," Julian joked as he helped Myrna to her feet.

"We're all still in one piece though," murmured Asra. He glanced around at the group and gave everyone an apologetic look.

"So... Where are we?" Portia asked as she glanced around.

"Still in the gate," Asra said. "I assume, anyway."

Myrna nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes, trying to find the Devil in her magic.

"He's close. He's... Taunting us," she said.

  
Nazali made an irritated sound in their throat. "Typical. He's afraid. I've been saying that. He doesn't know what we're capable, and it's scaring him."

_**That's simply not true**_, the Devil said.

Myrna spun on her heel to face him, but she was met with empty air.

"Myrna?" Julian asked, a hand going out to catch her if she fell.

** _If you wish to talk, let's talk. Though I don't tend to talk to thieves and liars. Selfish people, all of them._ **

"What are you talking about?!" Myrna demanded. "Come out here, you goat bastard!"

"Uh, Myrna... There's no one there," Portia said, looking confused.

Asra shook his head. "I feel him too, Myrna."

"Open your damn gate, Devil! I want to talk to you!" Myrna shouted.

"Y'know, if you want to talk, maybe bring the person he really wants to talk to," came a voice from behind them.

The group slowly turned to the narrow passage they had just stepped through.

There, in all his glory, was Count Lucio, looking very pleased with himself.

"He'll open the gate for me," Lucio drawled. 

He strode past the group as if he himself owned the place and cleared his throat. 

"Daddy's home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyye here's a short bad chapter. But I'm still writing.
> 
> Also if you don't think Lucio refers to himself as daddy unironically you are w r o n g.


	27. Otherworldly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra lays it all out on the table

**Day 27: Otherworldly**

"Gods, you have a lot of nerve," Asra nearly growled, his hands balling into fists.

Lucio grinned and then started to laugh as if he'd just heard the funniest joke ever.

"Oh _no!_" he cried mockingly. He held his hands up to his face and made a fake-looking expression of horror. "Asra the witch is going to strike me down! What _ever _shall I do?!"

Muriel stepped in behind Asra, his expression dark and murderous. Myrna actually heard him snarl a bit as he bared his teeth.

"The _Scourge?!_" Lucio cackled, laughing hysterically. He doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. "Good _luck _with that one! Who else? Noddy? You too? My own wife! Oh, and Doctor Jules... Back for more?"

"We're here to stop you, Lucafont... That was your name, right?" Julian's eye twinkled with mischief as he ruffled Lucio's feathers.

"You can't stop me," Lucio said, "Even if you did, you won't be able to get through him..."

"So you did make a deal with him," Nadia said, folding her arms over his chest. "For what? You can at least tell me that much."

"My dearest Nadia," Lucio sighed dramatically, "I did it for you - for all of Vesuvia. You see, they need a permanent ruler. Someone who can lead them forever."

Nadia's eyes widened. "Forever?"

"Forever, Noddy."

"You've got to be joking," Asra groaned. "You seriously are much dumber than we gave you credit for."

"Thank you," Lucio replied, winking at him.

"Wasn't a compliment," Myrna said. "Lucio, what did you do? What did you offer?"

"Oh, Myrna, surely you remember," he said. She looked at him curiously. Then Lucio looked at Asra in shock. "You... You haven't told her, have you?"

Asra looked away, trying to avoid glancing at Myrna.

"Isn't that amazing!" Lucio barked. "You haven't told her a damn thing! I love it!"

"Asra," Myrna said, "What did you do?"

"Tell her," Lucio said with a wicked grin. "We have all the time in the world..."

"Not here," Asra murmured, taking her arm and leading her far from the group. "I'll tell you, Myrna. Before I do, know that I've tried to tell you so many times before. So many times."

Myrna sat down beside him and took his hands in hers and brought them to her lap.

"You can tell me," she said softly. "It'll be okay."

Asra took a deep breath and began the story of the past three years. He started at the beginning... At their fight about leaving for safer haven or staying and helping. He left, she stayed. She helped out as best she could with Julian at the clinic. She got sick. She died - quickly, he was told, rapid spread. Not as bad as others who held on for weeks in agony. Not that it made any difference in the end. Asra came back. Saw the red cloth nailed to tbe door of the shop and knew immediately wbat happened.

It had been three months since he left. Two months since she'd been cremated and buried at the Lazaret. But she was there.

Asra told Myrna about how he hoped to find her body - he knew how to bring her back if there was a body. But all he found was charred bones and ashes.

He told her how he concocted a ritual - much like Lucio's own. He sabotaged it for his own gain. He didn't care what happened to Lucio. All he cared about was getting her back.

"I used half my heart, Myrna," he whispered. "Half my heart for you. It's all yours, Myrna."

He lifted his hand and pressed the flat of his palm to her chest, right where her heart was.

Myrna's head was spinning. But it all made so much sense. The headaches, the amnesia, the strange looks she got from neighbors... The total lack of anything about her childhood save for an old aunt and a witch shop in the center of town.

"You're something special, Myrna," he said softly. "Something absolutely remarkable and... Otherworldly."

She smiled and sat up to kiss him sweetly. "I think otherworldly is just enough to beat the Devil. And count Lucio."

"Shall we rejoin the others?" he asked, standing and offering his hands to help her up.

Myrna nodded and smiled hugely at Asra as they walked back to the group.

Lucio had left, gone down the other path a good ways. His golden blonde hair couldn't even be seen in the low light.

"There was a noise that came from that way," Nazali said, jerking their chin to the left. "Like... Iron scraping on stone. Just maybe five minutes ago."

"Then let's go check it out," Asra said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucio is a bitch and I like him so much
> 
> Also I'm still laughing at "Lucafont" and I'm the only one that'll find that funny thanks for coming to my ted talk


	28. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrna is no stranger to rituals.

** Day 28: Ritual **

"There's the gate," Julian said, craning his neck to see the top of it. "He's right there. And we can't even get to him."

"Not with that attitude," Asra said, putting his hands on his hips. There was a small smirk on his lips as he looked over at him.

Julian made a face and stuck his tongue out when Asra looked away. He muttered something under his breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Don't be childish, Ilya, we still have a long way to go," Asra said. He turned and looked at the others, studying their faces before he turned to Myrna. "Think you can get us in?"

Myrna looked at the door and frowned. Heavy black chains were wound tight around the gate, barring any way in. It seemed impossible. She closed her eyes briefly to think of something, anything, that would get be inside.

_ Try it _ _. It may work._

_Well, that's a new voice. Never heard that one before, _Myrna thought to herself.

_No, I suppose you wouldn't _ _have heard me speak. I'm generally not too talkative_ _. Tend to keep to myself, see?_

_Who are you?_

_They give me a few names, they do. I'm not sure what name you call me now. Tends to change every decade or so I think? Didn't do much research._

_What do _ _you want?_

_ Me? Oh! Nothing, I'm here to  _ _ help you out, okay? _

This new voice was... Unusual. It felt like hearing the voice of a long dead relative you loved very much. Like listening to a conversation behind a wall when you know they're saying good things about you. Pleasant, warm, and happy.

_Then help me out, _Myrna thought to the voice.

_Look at it a different way_ _ . Things aren't always as they seem here, right? _

_It's a locked gate. Can't really go much _ _further from here_ _._

The voice let out a soft laugh.

_ Obstacles are only obstacles to those who allow themselves to hindered by trivial matters _ _. There's always another way._

Myrna's eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly for air. She'd been holding her breath without even realizing it.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Asra asked, immediately by her side.

Julian was there next, checking her over for any sign of illness.

Myrna looked at them both and smiled before she pulled away and walked over to the gate. She could feel the heat coming from them and from further into the chamber.

"Careful, Myrna!" Portia cried from the back beside Nadia. She looked worried, and frankly Myrna didn't blame her.

Horrible screams and fog were coming from deep past the gate. The Devil truly was creating an inviting place for them indeed.

_I want to come inside_ _. I want to open the gate_ _. The gate will open for me. I want to come inside._

Myrna remembered one of her first lessons that Asra taught her was to always speak with intent. It was the most important tool for a witch. Focus and intent were more important than herbs and cards and crystals.

_I want to open the gate_ _. The gate will open for me. I want _ _to come _ _inside._

Idly, Myrna trailed her hands over the chains and she felt them turn to sand beneath her fingers. She gasped and turned to her friends, who all looked as shocked as she did.

Quickly, and still repeating her mantra in her head, Myrna touched all of the chains on the gate until it was completely bare.

"You did it!" Julian cried. He laughed and picked Myrna up into his arms and swung her around. "Oh, I knew you could!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"C'mon," she said once Julian set her down. "Let's go fight a goat man."

Myrna took his hand in one of hers and took Asra's in the other as they walked down the stairs and into the Devil's realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact about intent and focus is true! you don't need fancy schmancy tools to be a witch. love, your cool aunt smarch.


	29. Bloodstain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil finally comes to play.

** Day 29: Bloodstain **

As they descended further into the Devil's realm, the air grew thick and humid and oppressive. It wasn't even so much as a descent, so much as it was a very low sloping staircase.

"We're close," Asra said as the path widened into a massive cavern.

Myrna nodded, her eyes scanning the room, looking for the Devil and Lucio.

The cavernous room was empty as far as she could tell. The alcoves and rooms off to the side were dark and void of magic. The whole place felt... empty. Not even just physically, but magically and emotionally.

"You feel it too, right?" Asra asked. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She nodded and carefully watched the other members of their party as they quickly surveyed the room.

"Where are they?" inquired Portia. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out a loud, "Hello!"

Both Nadia and Muriel shushed her quickly and looked around for any sign of disturbance.

Nothing.

Suddenly, Julian gave a loud, startled cry and swung around in a wild circle, looking at all their faces. He clasped his hands over his mouth in horror.

"Ilya?" Portia called to him. She reached out a hand to him and he quickly reeled back away from her touch.

Myrna tried to focus on the little bit of magic Julian possessed to try and see what he was seeing. What she saw chilled her to her core.

Every single one of them in advance states of the plague. Every single one mere moments from death. Their eyes had the blood red scleras and a creeping poison in their blood that stained their cheeks and worked its way down to their hearts.

Most were dead by that point. It never mattered.

The sight was enough to startle Myrna and she screamed, her hand darting out to wrap at one Julian's wrist.

"You could have done something, Ilya," this fake Portia hissed. "You let me die. You let Mazelinka die. Nadia, Asra... You killed Myrna."

"No!" Julian whimpered. "I didnt!"

Fake Asra glared at him, the same violent streak of the Red Plague evident on his face. He lifted his hands and blood and ash fell from his finger tips.

"You let her die, Ilya," he snarled.

Julian shook his head and tangled his hands in his hair. "No!"

Fake Portia coughed violently, spraying blood streaked with puss and phlegm down her front.

"Ilya!" Myrna cried, "It's not real! That's not real!"

He turned to face her, tears welling up in his eye. "What?"

"This isn't real. He's getting to you, Ilya. Don't let him - fight it!"

Julian blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked at her again and smiled broadly. He looked around ar the others and then back at her and smiled even more if it was possible.

"You did it!" Myrna laughed, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "You did it!"

Portia came running over and threw herself into their arms.

"What did you see, Ilya?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know," he replied.

"Aw man, was it somethin super gross?"

Julian laughed and rolled his eyes but hugged his sister close.

"I'm sorry I left you, Pasha."

"Yeah, well, just don't do it again, okay?"

"**_Isn't this sweet?_**" a sickening voice cooed. It seemes to echo off the walls and vibrate their very bones.

"Get ready," Asra murmured, "Be prepared for anything."

"**_Does a group of humans really think they can stop me?_**" asked the Devil as he seemed to appear out of no where.

"I wouldn't underestimate us," Myrna said with a grin, taking one of Julian's hands and one of Asra's.

The Devil scoffed and threw out a hand lazily. Thick black chains wrapped themselves like whips around each of them. They were pulled to the floor with loud thuds.

Nadia cried out as a chain whip caught her in the face and cut across her cheek

.

The Devil had come to play.


	30. Hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter brings the story to its climax. They face off against their greatest adversary.

** Day 30: Hex **

"Y'know, when you invited me for the masquerade, I didn't think we'd be doing this," Nazali cried as they struggled against their bonds. They managed to wrench a hand free with a loud grunt.

"Well, I'll be sure to include an itinerary next time," replied Nadia. She didn't sound angry though. Her voice had a teasing lilt to it as she eyed Nazali carefully.

Myrna didn't hear any of this. She was in a trance. She was lying on the floor, eyes unfocused and glazed over. A plan was slowly forming in her head. It came in pieces at first, an idea here, an option there. But it came together.

Something urged Myrna on what to do next. Something she wasn't sure was entirely her doing.

As she thought and her will power over took her, the chains dissolved like sugar in water around her. They hissed as if they'd been scalded and faded into the ground.

Myrna slowly got to her feet on shaky legs. She felt not only the eyes of her friends on her, but the vengeful eyes of the Devil as well.

"**_What are you doing?_**" he asked, baring his teeth at her.

"This ends right now," she said replied with just as much anger and force as he had. "No more hiding. No more fighting. It. Ends. _Now_."

The Devil looked surprised at first, but then laughed.

"**_Little My,_**" he tutted, "_**This is unbecoming. Wouldn't it be much easier to give in? Your friends could go home... You would have all your memories back. Isn't that what you want? To remember?**_"

Myrna froze. For so long, that was all she wanted. It was something she had actively been trying to achieve. If he presented the offer a week ago, or even this morning, she would have said yes.

But now, she had learned something. The past didn't matter. Whatever happened then was done. It can't be changed. What happens now is how it is dealt with. The lessons learned are invaluable. They are

worth more than gold and can't be taught by a kindly, patient master.

Myrna looked down at Julian. At Asra. At Muriel, and Portia, and Nadia, and at Nazali. With a gentle wave of her hand, their bonds vanished. They stood up and flanked her on either side.

"No," she said firmly. She threw a hand out at the Devil. Black chains sprung from her palm and bound the Devil as he struggled to break free.

"**_You wicked, wicked girl!_**" he shouted. He bared his teeth and flared his nostrils at her. "_**You could remember everything!**_"

"I. Said. No."

Myrna could feel him beginning to over power her magic. She cried out and tried to maintain a grip on him, but her power was waning.

Suddenly, a fresh wave of strong, steady magic flowed through her. It was warm, familiar, and steadfast. A warm hand gripped hers, sending the magic like a current up her arm.

"We can do this!" Asra shouted. Behind him, the others were all linked together, channelling their own magic, their own love, their own power into her. "Myrna, _you _can do this!"

With a final battle cry, Myrna surged that power through her hands and aimed it at the Devil. The light around her grew brighter and almost painful and she reflexively closed her eyes.

When she opened them, everything was still. Once the light finally faded and her eyes adjusted, she gasped in awe.

The Devil was standing before her, bound in stone. Hatred was in his eyes, yet they were cold and lifeless. He was defeated, frozen in his own realm for millennia.

Myrna turned to face the others, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"You did it!" Asra cried, running to her. He picked her up and spun her with a gleeful shout. "Myrna! You did it! I knew you could do it!"

"We did it, Asra. We did it together," she said, looking at the others.

Julian beamed at her. It was hard to tell if he looked more proud of her than Asra or if it was an even match. Not that it mattered, really. She loved both of them and she knew they both loved her more than anything. He walked over to her and pulled her in and kissed her deeply.

"I'm so proud of you," he said softly, pressing his forehead against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams the entirety of "one day more" at the top of my fuckin lungs
> 
> I know a binding isn't a hex but whatevs.
> 
> Also, unrelated, but I finished TAZ: Amnesty. How bout that ending, huh???


	31. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so late - the last few days of October were very busy. I meant to post it yesterday, but it was my anniversary, so I had more important things do do. Life, Y'know?

Day 31: Holiday

Two months. Two months since Myrna froze the Devil in his realm. Two months since Nadia banished Lucio from Vesuvia or any of its outlying cities.

She had threatened to have him executed on sight if he was ever spotted within a thousand miles of the palace. He knew she meant it. They all did.

Myrna was currently walking down along the docks with Asra. They'd had a long, long talk once things had settled down from the chaos of the masquerade.

Mostly about the future. They spoke very little about the events of that night or about the past in general. It was past. The future was all that mattered now. They were free - all of them.

Julian had been acquitted of his charges, though he still wore his gloves to hide the brand on the back of his hand. He also wore the eye patch in public or when working with Nazali to get his accreditations back. The red sclera might make people uncomfortable, he always said.

But he removed it when he was with Myrna and Asra. That, and the gloves. They were always carelessly flung across the table when he came home Friday evenings and had to be hunted down when he took his leave on Monday morning.

He'd spoke about wanting to go to Nevivion with Myrna some day soon. When the weather got nicer in the next spring, they'd go. All of them would go there to visit.

Muriel had gone back to his hut. Crowds still made him nervous - that might never change, but he was working on it. He graciously accepted the visitors that came to his hut for dinners Sunday evening, and he and Inanna would venture into town for dinner at the palace or the shop.

Nadia offered Muriel anything he wanted, a bigger hut, a place in town, a room at the palace - all of which he turned down politely. He was happy in the forest. It was coming back - lush greens were springing up and baby animals could be seen from his window. Watching deer and baby bunnies was a common Sunday afternoon activity while they waited for dinner to finish cooking.

Asra was slowly letting Julian back in after shutting him out for so long. It wasn't easy at times, as he still sometimes blamed the doctor for what had happened. But he was getting over that, and he was surprised to find that one day, Julian apologized. And Asra was even more surprised to find that he forgave him.

He would stretch between Myrna's lap and swing his legs up on the chair to rest them on Julian's strong thighs as they relaxed in the shop or the palace. It was strange to feel so relaxed with them both together.

Things were getting better. Vesuvia was springing back under Nadia's new rule. Businesses were prospering and the South districts were being renovated (with help from Julian's technical designs of a new drainage system) and things genuinely were looking better.

Portia had been promoted to chamberlain, something she enjoyed rubbing in her brother's nose. It was all in good fun, however, as Julian relentlessly teased his sister ever since he caught her and Nadia sharing a quick kiss between meetings. They had a lot of catching up to do - they had, after all, missed out on years worth of teasing each other.

As for Myrna, well, she had expanded her shop to include a small clinic, set to open in a few short weeks. Once Julian had finished his retraining and was recertified to practice medicine, they would double their income at the shop.

For now, the two rarely saw each other. During the day, Myrna was overwhelmed with customers to the shop. Ever since word got out that she was the Countess's personal magician, it seemed the entire town was more interested in her services than they were afraid of the witches at the end of the lane as they had been only a few months prior.

Julian was bogged down with studying - Nazali was an unrelenting teacher, and if Julian was going to be the official palace physician, he has to be the best of the best. Not just anyone was allowed that position.

The only time they saw each other was late at night, long after the door was shut and books were put away. They shared stolen kisses here and there as they each practiced magic and medicine alike before collapsing exhausted into bed in one another's arms.

Right now, however, Myrna and Asra shut the shop down early for a much needed and much deserved break. Julian was still at the palace for a few more hours, but they both needed a break.

"Myrna, I'm taking another trip," Asra said softly as they rounded the corner on the docks.

Another trip. Normally, this would put am arrow through Myrna's heart. The mere mention of a trip would bring tears to her eyes only a few short months ago. But no more.

"Oh? Where are you going?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Just on a little trip," he said, "I feel like it's well-deserved, don't you think?" There was a mischievous glint in those brilliant eyes of his.

Myrna laughed. "Oh, yes, I think so."

"You should go on a trip too, Myrna," he said, "You mustn't work too hard."

She smiled and looked over at the massive ships docked in the harbor.

"Ilya and I talked about taking a trip of our own," she hummed.

"Oh? Where to?"

"Where ever the ocean takes us. Nevivion? Drakr? Who knows."

"If you wanted to go to Prakra, I'm sure the Countess would set you up in her familial estate," he grinned. "Her family may receive you as honored guests for helping their youngest daughter."

Myrna chuckled and sat down on a bench to look at the water. She shielded her eyes from the setting sun and looked out at the Lazaret, no longer a darkened shadow on the horizon.

"Y'know, it might be fun. Ilya always talks about his days as a pirate. Might be fun to go with him," she said.

"Could always talk to him tonight," Asra suggested. "He'll be done with training soon and I'm sure he wouldn't mind the break."

Myrna smiled and leaned back on the bench. A cool breeze lifted her hair slightly as it blew through the bay.

"That would be really nice," she said. "Perhaps in the spring when the ice clears further south we will go."

"You have the whole future ahead of you, Myrna," he said, taking her hand. "You can do whatever you want. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Asra," she said, "I couldn't have made it this far without you."

"You'd have made it eventually," he said, "I know it."

Myrna smiled and leaned against his arm and shut her eyes.

"Maybe. But you made it easier," she hummed.

Asra chuckled softly and shook his head. "If you say so, Myrna."

"You did," she said.

When Myrna looked up, Asra was a light shade of pink and was wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Mean it," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Asra opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off with someone down the docks whistling for their attention.

"Hey!" a voice called, "Don't have too much fun without me! Wait for me to get there!"

Julian must have gotten out early today too.

Myrna stood to greet him and smiled fondly as he approached.

"How was work?" she asked with a laugh as he swooped down to kiss her.

"Y'know, the usual," he said with a dramatic sigh. "Kissing babies and all that nonsense."

"So important," Myrna hummed.

"And they let you out early from such an esteemed position," Asra teased as he stood up.

"Y'know, it's work work work, but I managed to slip away," he hummed.

"If Nazali comes for you, I'm throwing you under the wagon," Asra said. The threat didn't seem like an empty one, but he was smiling nonetheless.

"They let me go!" he laughed, "Cross my heart."

Myrna smiled and squeezed his arm tightly as they walked down the dock.

"Let's all go get dinner," she suggested. "All of us."

"I suppose I can squeeze you two into my busy schedule," Julian chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and slid her hand down to thread her fingers in his. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple.

_The whole future, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And so ends our story, and everyone is satisfied with the ending. But meanwhile, Over the Garden Wall..."
> 
> If you read, commented, or left Kudos on this, thank you. It's deeply appreciated. Please come hang out with me on Tumblr, @smarchit. I take requests!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have anything specific you'd like to see, please let me know either here or on my Tumblr, @smarchit


End file.
